Sobreviviendo
by FearlessMockingjay
Summary: Post Sinsajo/Pre Epilogo. "—Has vuelto —le digo. —El doctor Aurelius no me ha dejado salir del Capitolio hasta ayer mismo..." Katniss ha sido confinada al Distrito 12 luego de la revolución, cargando con el dolor de todo lo que perdió en ella. Pero Peeta ha vuelto también ¿Cómo reaccionará al tener al chico del pan conviviendo una vez más a su lado?
1. Chapter 1

**OK, ESTA ES LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE SUBO A FANFICTION Y NO ENTIENDO MUY BIEN COMO MANEJAR TODO ESTO, ESTOY APRENDIENDO. ESTA ES MI HISTORIA PRE EPILOGO DE SINSAJO, SOBRE COMO KATNISS Y PEETA VOLVIERON 3 **

**SI LES GUSTA, DENME ALGUNA SEÑAL Y YO SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO. MI MENTE ME GRITÓ QUE ESCRIBIERA ESTO...Y LO HICE XD**

**DISCLAIMER: "LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE" PERTENECE A SUZANNE COLLINS.**

* * *

_"—Has vuelto —le digo._

_—El doctor Aurelius no me ha dejado salir del Capitolio hasta ayer mismo — responde Peeta—. Por cierto, me pidió que te dijera que no puede fingir que te está tratando. Tienes que contestar al teléfono._

_Tiene buen aspecto. Delgado y lleno de cicatrices de quemaduras, como yo, pero en sus ojos ya no se ve esa mirada turbia y atormentada, Sin embargo, frunce un poco el ceño al examinarme. Me aparto el pelo de los ojos con poco entusiasmo y me doy cuenta de que está apelmazado de tanta suciedad. Me pongo a la defensiva._

_—¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_—Fui al bosque esta mañana y desenterré estos arbustos para ella —responde—.Es lo mínimo que podía hacer para honrarla, luego de que tú la mataras. —agrega y me mira a los ojos. Ahí está de nuevo, la mirada turbia que por un momento creí que se había ido para siempre._

_—Yo no mataría a mi propia hermana— le digo, esperanzada en que sus pupilas vuelvan a la normalidad—.No real, Peeta. No real._

_—¡Eres un maldito muto asqueroso! —me grita, y yo por instinto retrocedo. Porque sé que esto no tiene buena pinta. Peeta se acerca a mi con grandes zancadas, y yo me grito a mi misma: "¡Haymitch. Llama a Haymitch!" Pero no puedo abrir la boca, no me salen las palabras, y es desesperante. Esta debe ser la desesperación que siente un avox al no poder gritar._

_Y ya es tarde porque Peeta ha puesto sus manos sobre mi garganta y a medida que el aire se me escapa de los pulmones me doy cuenta de que él tiene razón. Me merezco esto._

_Soy un muto asqueroso."_

Cuando despierto me doy cuenta del dolor que tengo en la garganta, pero no ha sido Peeta; aún puedo respirar. Ha sido sólo mi grito por esa pesadilla.

Me permito mirar alrededor sólo para comprobar que no ha amanecido. Buttercup está a mi lado en la cama, me mira curioso, como si no entendiera el porqué de mis gritos y luego se acurruca a mi lado, como imagino que siento de veces lo hizo con Prim cuando percibía que ella estaba triste.

Este maldito gato que miles de veces quise matar ahora es lo único que me queda de mi hermana, y sé que él se siente de la misma manera.

No me levanto porque no le encuentro el sentido, y tampoco vuelvo a dormirme. Anoche recuerdo muy bien haberme desmayado en el sofá y cuando volví a despertar estaba en la cama. Sé que no ha sido Haymitch, seguramente estará demasiado ocupado bebiendo para venir a ver qué estoy haciendo. Así que sé que ha sido Peeta, y me molesta. No quiero tenerlo siempre pendiente de mí, no quiero siempre estar en deuda con él. Además, ¿qué quería anoche? Porque me parece poco creíble pensar que sólo quisiera dar una vuelta por mi casa para comprobar lo que estaba haciendo, ¿cierto?

Me quedo en la cama hasta que amanece por completo y escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Debe ser Sae, así que me levanto porque no quiero que tenga que subir a buscarme. Ya me pone de mal humor que todos crean que soy incapaz de cuidar de mí misma. Me doy una ducha rápida y me visto para bajar a desayunar. Cuando estoy en la escalera me sorprende escuchar que esta vez no son sólo ella y su nieta; sino que también escucho la voz de Peeta.

No quiero a Peeta aquí, ¿cómo es siquiera posible que soporte estar cerca de mí? Parte de mí quiere bajar decididamente y pedirle que se vaya, por el bien de ambos, pero la otra parte de mí sabe que aquello sería de muy mala educación. No creo que Peeta disfrute mucho de estar encerrado solo en su casa.

—Buenos días— me saluda Sae cuando aparezco—¿Has dormido bien?

_Tiene que ser una broma_ me digo a mí misma. Estoy pensando en soltarle una respuesta cortante cuando simplemente me limito a responder:

—No.—y tomo asiento, justo en frente de Peeta. Evita mirarme y de hecho no me ha saludado. Tiene lápiz y papel, y está dibujando algo que no logro distinguir. Intento observar su rostro y encontrar algo de la curiosidad que me embargaba cuando lo veía dibujar en el libro de plantas, pero es difícil. Ahora todo lo que veo en él me resulta casi desconocido.

—¿Irás a cazar hoy?—me pregunta Sae, mientras comienza a servir los huevos y las tostadas.

—No —respondo—.No me siento lista, ayer apenas pude llegar al bosque.

—Tómatelo con calma, ya verás como de a poco recuperarás la fuerza.

Comemos casi en silencio, Peeta trata de hacer un poco de charla contándonos que comenzará a hornear más para todos los que viven aquí, y yo no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo demonios se encuentra tan bien. Él debería estar más destruido que yo luego de todo lo que ha pasado, pero en vez de eso se le ve bien. Obviamente tiene las claras marcas de ojeras bajo los ojos, pero aparte de eso tiene muy buen aspecto.

—Aquí tienes. —le dice Peeta a la nieta de Sae y le entrega lo que estaba dibujando, que resulta ser un retrato simple pero muy bien hecho de la pequeña. Ella le sonríe y lo admira como si fuera algo mágico.

—Gracias.

Peeta se levanta de la mesa, listo para irse. Nos dice que se reunirá con Thom, y el resto de las personas para ver si puede ayudar en algo, y de nuevo me pregunto cómo es posible que sea capaz de estar tan bien. Me molesta, porque comparada con él yo parezco una niña indefensa que se encuentra demasiado débil para salir o incluso para cuidar de si misma.

De pronto tengo ganas de ir al bosque.

—Iré a cazar—anuncio y recibo tres miradas desconcertadas—.He cambiado de idea, no quiero quedarme encerrada aquí.

—No te exijas tanto…—me dice Sae, pero ya es tarde porque he ido escaleras arriba para prepararme. Me calzo las botas, me trenzo el cabello, me pongo la chaqueta de mi padre y sin siquiera despedirme salgo de la casa con arco y flechas.

Me toma mucho llegar al bosque, y al igual que ayer me siento cansada sólo al alcanzar la roca donde Gale y yo solíamos reunirnos. Sae tenía razón, no debí exigirme tanto, es obvio que mi cuerpo no está preparado para esto aún, pero no quiero quedarme en casa. No quiero permitir que Peeta me vea como la que necesita ayuda, quiero demostrarle que si él puede hacer cosas normales yo también puedo hacerlo.

Permanezco sentada en la roca permitiéndome tomarme un momento para descansar y simplemente disfruto de la paz que hay aquí. Es silencioso sin Gale, es raro estar en este lugar y no tener con quién hablar. Extraño los tiempos en que él no dejaba de maldecir al Capitolio mientras cazábamos.

Un maullido que conozco muy bien llama mi atención, y volteo para ver a Buttercup moverme la cola y saltar a la roca junto a mi. Se sienta junto a mí y observa a su alrededor como si por fin entendiera a donde iba todas las mañanas cuando salía temprano de casa.

—¿Me has seguido?—le pregunto, y luego me doy cuenta de lo raro que es hablarle al gato—.Han cambiado a mi compañero de caza por un gato…genial.

Me obligo a levantarme y buscar algo a que dispararle. Buttercup resulta ser silencioso y de vez en cuando lo veo persiguiendo algún ratón. Logro darle a dos ardillas, y aunque los tiros no se han sido limpios como la antigua Katniss los hubiera logrado, me siento conforme. Ya no tengo la necesidad de negociar en el Quemador, por lo que con esto basta. Le daré una a Peeta, porque la verdad no sé si pasará a comer con nosotras, y la otra se la daré a Sae.

—Vamos.— le digo a Buttercup que se echa a correr por delante de mí sacándome ventaja.

Dejo el arco y el carcaj en un tronco hueco, sólo por costumbre y me alejo siguiendo al gato.

Cuando llego a la Aldea de los Vencedores no me sorprende ver que Buttercup ya está esperándome en la entrada de la casa. Esta mordisqueándose la pata y bufando de esa manera que me exaspera.

—¿Qué tienes?—le pregunto. Logro examinarle la pata y compruebo que el muy idiota se ha cortado —.Eres el gato más estúpido que he visto.

Me paso el resto de la tarde limpiando los cortes que se ha hecho y quitando la espina que ha pisado. Él llora y yo también lo acompaño llorando, porque me parece increíble que estemos pasando así nuestras vidas ahora. Nosotros, que nunca nos agradamos el uno al otro pasando la soledad de esta manera. Porque Prim nos ha dejado solos a ambos.

No me doy cuenta cuando paro de llorar, simplemente me quedo ahí en el sofá con Buttercup en el regazo empujando mi mano con su cabeza para que lo acaricie. Es de tarde cuando la puerta se abre y Peeta entra, él a diferencia mía no golpea porque sabe que no abriré simplemente.

—¿Todo bien?—pregunta, y yo quiero gritarle de pronto. ¿Cómo se atreve a preguntar si todo está bien? Nada lo está, y él debería tenerlo claro.

Como no respondo él continúa:

—Sólo venía a ver si ya habías vuelto del bosque—me dice—. Sae me pidió que viniera.

Así que no ha venido por voluntad propia. No sé porqué pero eso me decepciona un poco, por un momento llegué a pensar que se había preocupado por mí. Pero claro, el antiguo Peeta sí se hubiera preocupado por mí. Tuve que recordarme a mí misma que este era el Peeta que había creado el Capitolio. Este Peeta no quiere relacionarse conmigo.

—Estoy bien…—me esforcé en responder, tratando de demostrarle que él no era el único capaz de sobrevivir luego de todo lo que ha pasado— Te he traído una ardilla, está en la cocina.

Él me mira por un segundo antes de ir a buscarla. Contengo la respiración y me repito una y otra vez: _No permitas que te vea como la débil, por más que lo seas._

—Gracias.—me dice cuando vuelve hasta donde estoy, con la ardilla guardada.

—Por nada.—respondo, y ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Sus ojos azules no están turbios, pero sí lucen confundidos. ¿Qué estará pensando? ¿Seguirá creyendo que podría matarlo en cualquier momento o simplemente estará convencido de que estoy totalmente destruída? Peeta luce como si quisiera hacerme una pregunta, pero en vez de eso se limita a despedirse y sale de la casa. Y aquí estoy sola de nuevo, y lo odio por dejarme.

Ni yo me entiendo, esta mañana me repetía que quería que me dejaran sola, pero ahora hubiera dado lo que fuese porque Peeta se quedara un poco más.

* * *

**Si quieren que la siga, denme alguna señal por favor. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DIOS, GRACIAS!**

**NO PENSÉ QUE LA HISTORIA TENDRÍA REVIEWS, ME TENÍA POCA FE LA VERDAD. Y CUANDO VI LOS REVIEWS ME PUSE MUY CONTENTA, TAMBIÉN MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS FOLLOWS Y LOS FAVS :) **

**AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO :)**

**DISCLAIMER: "LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE" PERTENECE A SUZANNE COLLINS, SÓLO ESTOY JUGANDO CON SUS PERSONAJES. **

* * *

Capitulo 2:

La cena de hoy resultó ser un verdadero desastre. Empezando con el hecho de que Peeta, como supuse, no apareció. Prefirió quedarse en su casa incluso cuando Sae le había ofrecido unirse a Haymitch y a mí. Ella no comería con nosotros hoy y sólo se llevó algo de la comida que había preparado. Así que solo fuimos mi apestoso mentor y yo; no lo había invitado pero Sae insistió en que si no lo alimentábamos posiblemente moriría, porque Haymitch es totalmente incapaz de cocinarse él mismo.

—Así que el chico está guardando las distancias, ¿cierto?—pregunta. No está borracho, puedo notarlo, pero eso no quita el olor que ya parece ser su propio aroma.

—Así es mejor —aseguro, y sé que lo es. Ya le he hecho demasiado daño a Peeta, que esté cerca de mí solo lo empeoraría.

—Aún te ama…— dice él, entre risas. —. Snow le lavó el cerebro, y aún te ama.

—Él no me ama— respondo arrugando el entrecejo—, apenas y me dirige la palabra. ¿Por qué habría de creer que me ama? Debe odiarme en secreto, ni siquiera entiendo por qué ha vuelto.

—Porque te ama.— responde él, usando un tono que me da a entender que cree que soy idiota.

—Haymitch…—intento cortarlo.

—Él a diferencia tuya no tiene prohibido abandonar el Distrito. Podría estar en cualquier otro lugar. Podría haber elegido cualquier Distrito en donde recomenzar su vida, pero ha decidido volver.

Al escuchar eso no puedo evitar pensar en Gale y mi madre. Ellos decidieron recomenzar lejos de aquí, me pregunto como me sentiría ahora mismo si Peeta hubiera decidido hacer lo mismo.

—Quizá simplemente no encontró otro lugar donde ir. —le digo, y me esfuerzo en creerlo. Porque no hacerlo significaría que creo que Peeta vino aquí por mí, y es un pensamiento muy doloroso. Me parece imposible que siga teniendo algún sentimiento hacia mí, que no sea rencor o lástima.

—Eres tan necia, preciosa. —dice Haymitch y se levanta de la silla. No tardo en escuchar el sonido de la puerta y de nuevo estoy sola.

No tengo nada que hacer, así que ordeno un poco la cocina y me voy a la cama. Aunque no tenga sueño, e incluso si lo tuviera, no quiero dormirme; no tengo ganas de saber quién me atormentará esta noche en mis pesadillas.

Buttercup ocupa su lugar en la cama y me bufa. Sólo que esta vez no es porque me odie, es porque está exigiendo que le acaricie.

Me quedo mirando el techo quién sabe cuanto tiempo, ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando me duermo.

Aquella noche me despierto de una pesadilla donde veo morir a Rue en los primeros Juegos, pero cuando estoy a punto de comenzar a cantarle ella comienza a gritarme que fui yo la culpable de que la hayan matado.

Tengo un pequeño reloj de mesita que me indica que apenas son las 4 de la mañana. Bueno, supongo que esto será todo el descanso que puedo acumular hoy. Me levanto de la cama despacio y miro por la ventana para ver la oscuridad que hay afuera.

No me sorprende ver luz en la casa de Peeta; no soy la única que no ha podido dormir. Me pregunto qué estará haciendo ahora mismo, ¿estará horneando ya? Es algo temprano para comenzar con eso. Tal vez esté pintando alguno de esos horribles cuadros, como los que me mostró en la Gira de la Victoria, esos donde era capaz de revivir la arena. ¿Serán siendo iguales ahora? ¿Habrán cuadros donde aparezca yo convertida en el muto que el Capitolio le metió en la cabeza?

Salgo de la habitación y decido bajar a la primera planta. Me sorprendo a mí misma cuando me doy cuenta de que camino en puntillas, como si temiera despertar a alguien. Miro inconscientemente al final del pasillo, donde está la puerta cerrada de la habitación de mi hermana. Es como si parte de mí quisiera creer que Prim está dentro dormida y no quisiera hacer ruido para despertarla. No he entrado en ella desde que volví, y no confío en mí misma para hacerlo. Tal vez es mejor dejarla como está, intacta, como ella la dejó.

Me quedo abajo en el sofá hasta que amanece, hojeando algunos libros que mi mamá dejó aquí, la mayoría de ellos medicinales y aunque no es algo que se me de bien debo conformarme con eso.

A la hora que Sae, su nieta y Peeta llegan a mi casa yo ya estoy en pie, bañada y vestida. Esto parece sorprenderlos, pero tampoco sé que esperaban. No voy a quedarme en la cama si no puedo dormir.

—Estoy pensando en buscar a alguien para que limpie la casa de Haymitch —me dice Peeta, y por un segundo debo asegurarme de que me está hablando a mí—. Fui a dejarle algo de pan hoy y el lugar es un asco. No sé como no se asfixia con el aroma que hay dentro.

—Supongo que ya ni siquiera lo nota. —respondo, comiendo el desayuno de mala gana. No tengo mucho apetito hoy

—Yo lo haría si pudiera —dice Sae —. Pero ahora que el Quemador está volviendo a funcionar debo encargarme de mi puesto.

—No te dejaría hacerlo bajo ningún motivo —responde Peeta —. Estar en casa de Haymitch no es un trabajo agradable.

—Pobre de la persona que acepte el trabajo. —agrego y con eso me gano una sonrisa de Peeta. Es la primera vez que veo una de sus sonrisas desde ya mucho tiempo y no puedo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho. He echado de menos esas sonrisas, pero no me permitiría decirlo en voz alta.

Decido irme de caza y así tratar de despejarme un poco. Sae me pregunta si puedo traerle algo de carne y yo no puedo negarme, después de todo ella ha hecho mucho por mí.

Hoy cuando llego al bosque me doy cuenta de que a diferencia de los dos últimos días, me recupero más rápido y puedo seguir en pie sin tener que descansar antes. Así que me pongo manos a la obra, el hecho de haber guardado mi arco y flechas en el tronco me hace sentir casi como si todo siguiera igual; pero en el buen sentido. Como si en cualquier momento Gale apareciera para hacerme compañía, como si al volver a casa Prim estuviera esperándome.

Cuando termino de cazar ya he conseguido 1 ardilla y 3 conejos. Supongo que con eso bastará así que vuelvo al Distrito. Intento no prestar atención a la manera en que los habitantes me miran; con una mezcla de curiosidad y reproche al mismo tiempo. _Sí, por mi culpa sus familiares están muertos_.

Sae agradece la carne y me ofrece quedarme un rato más, pero yo me niego. No me siento cómoda, la gente me mira extraño y me hace sentir expuesta. Vuelvo a casa y al igual que ayer, me encuentro sin nada que hacer. Me dejo caer en el sofá y me quedo mirando el vacío, Buttercup se sienta junto a mí para tomar una siesta y yo lo envidio. Él puede descansar todo lo quiera sin problemas.

El telefono suena un par de veces durante el día, pero sé que es el doctor Aurelius y no quiero hablarle. ¿Qué pretende que le diga? ¿Qué estoy bien? ¿Qué me estoy recuperando? Tiene suerte de que siga viva.

—Preciosa, ¿estás en casa? —pregunta Haymitch de pronto, y me sorprendo ¿Qué diablos hace buscándome? —Ah, ahí estás. ¿Contando los minutos?

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar ahogándote en licor?

—Debería…pero surgió un pequeño problema. —No hace falta que me diga nada más. Él sólo vendría a verme si algo le hubiera pasado a Peeta.

—¿Qué le pasó? —pregunto, algo más sobresaltada de lo que creí que mi voz sonaría.

—Tuvo en episodio, estaba ayudando a Thom y a los demás y no sé de quién habrá sido la brillante idea pero…fueron a las ruinas de la panadería.

_Idiota_, pienso para mí misma. ¿Por qué Peeta habría de ir a lugares que sabe que podrían provocarle algún flashback?

—¿Está bien?

Haymitch duda y yo salgo disparada hacia la casa de Peeta. Escucho que Haymitch me grita y dice que lo espere, pero no me importa. Cruzo su puerta sin siquiera llamar y me encuentro con Thom y dos chicos más esperando ahí.

—¿Dónde...—digo, pero me callo al ver a Peeta recostado en el sofá con ojos cerrados.— ¿Qué le hicieron?

—Estaba muy descontrolado y tuvimos que noquearlo. Lo lamento, Katniss. —dice Thom.

—¿Lo lamentan? —pregunto, y no me doy cuenta de que he elevado la voz. —¿Por qué permitieron que fuera a la panadería?

—Él insistió— replica uno de los chicos, alto y de cabello cobrizo—, dijo que se encontraba bien, así que le creímos. No pensamos que pasaría esto.

No sé qué contestarles, así que les doy una mirada reprobatoria y me acerco a Peeta.

—¿Peeta?— lo llamo sacudiéndolo un poco. Recuerdo que mi madre decir una vez que un golpe en la cabeza podía ser grave, y estos chicos son grandes. Pudieron golpearlo demasiado fuerte.— ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva inconsciente? ¿Siquiera saben si está bien?

—Lo llevaron a la nueva sanadadora del Distrito, preciosa. —responde Haymitch, que entra en la casa— Le echó una mirada y dijo que estaría bien, pero no puede quedarse solo hoy.

—Yo me quedaré con él. —le digo. Aunque, considerando que tuvo un episodio, eso no sería lo más seguro que podría hacer, ¿pero que opción tengo?

—Sí, seguro que lo harás. —me dice Haymitch y percibo por su tono que trata de picarme. Pero no estoy dispuesta a discutir con él ahora.

—Salgan de aquí.

—Ya escucharon al Sinsajo, muchachos. Ella se encargará desde ahora. —Thom y los otros dos chicos se van y Haymitch espera a que hayan desaparecido para hablarme otra vez. —Si despierta e intenta atacarte no intentes defenderte ni hacerle entrar en razón, simplemente ven a buscarme.

—¿Estarás lo suficientemente sobrio? —pregunto incrédula.

—Seguramente no, pero algo podré intentar. —responde y se marcha, dejándome sola con Peeta.

* * *

**DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, Y ESPERO QUE LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO. **

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLAAAAA! , AGRADEZCO MUCHO EL APOYO QUE LE ESTÁN DANDO A ESTE FIC, DE VERDAD NO TIENEN IDEA LAS SONRISOTAS QUE ME SACAN LEER LOS REVIEWS QUE LLEGAN, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS FOLLOWS, LOS FAVS Y LOS REVIEWS. **

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO, A MI ME ENCANTO ESCRIBIRLO ;) **

**Y QUERÍA SUBIRLO AHORA PORQUE (EN MI PAÍS AL MENOS) YA ES SAN VALENTÍN. ASÍ QUE FELIZ DÍA DE LOS ENAMORADOS A LOS QUE TIENEN PAREJA Y A LOS QUE NO, COMO YO, PUES SUPONGO QUE PASAREMOS EL DÍA LEYENDO LOL. **

**DISCLAIMER: LA TRILOGÍA DE LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE PERTENECE A LA MAGNIFICA, Y ASESINA (xD) SUZANNE COLLINS. YO SÓLO JUEGO CON SUS PERSONAJES.**

* * *

Capitulo 3:

Es curioso como después de todo lo que ha pasado sigo encontrándome en la misma posición de siempre. Peeta herido, o necesitado de ayuda, y yo cuidando de él. Resulta ser casi un callejón sin salida o un laberinto que te conduce siempre al mismo punto. No puedo permanecer alejada de él, ni aunque así lo quiera.

Me siento en el piso, junto al sofá donde Peeta está recostado y me quedó mirándolo. Con un poco de suerte se despertará y no tendrá otro episodio; o al menos eso espero. Su rostro se ve relajado y me fijo en los detalles, sus cejas están dañadas por las quemaduras al igual que las pestañas que tanto me gustaba mirar cuando dibujaba para mí. Tiene varias cicatrices de quemaduras, similares a las mías y no puedo evitar pensar en lo destruidos que ambos estamos. Tanto por dentro como por fuera, pero seguimos vivos _¿Cómo es posible que después de tanta destrucción sigamos vivos?_ Sobrevivimos a dos Juegos del Hambre y una guerra; y sin embargo seguimos aquí. Sin nada, con nuestros cuerpos marcados por todo lo que pasamos y con nuestra salud mental hecha añicos. Y aún así seguimos vivos, pero ¿para qué?

Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que he estirado la mano y estoy acariciando el cabello de Peeta, tal y como lo hice en los túneles en el Capitolio.

_—Sigues intentando protegerme. ¿Real o no —susurra. _

_—Real —respondo; quizá deba explicarlo mejor—. Porque eso es lo que nosotros dos hacemos; nos protegemos el uno al otro. _

Y seguimos haciéndolo. Aunque el peligro ahora sólo seamos nosotros mismos.

Dejo de acariciarle el cabello porque Peeta está comenzando a despertarse y me preparo para lo que pueda suceder. Aunque sé que no me haría daño, el doctor Aurelius no le hubiera dejado volver si supiera que es un peligro para mi.

Cuando abre los ojos me cercioro de que sus pupilas luzcan normales, no porque esté temiendo otro episodio, sino porque viendo a mi madre aprendí que si luego de un golpe en la cabeza las pupilas tienen un tamaño extraño, entonces fue un golpe grave.

—¿Katniss?—pregunta, confundido. —¿Qué haces...?—entonces se calla al sentir el dolor en la cabeza, se lleva las manos a la nuca y aprieta los ojos mientras espera que se vaya el dolor.

—Tuviste un episodio. —le digo.

Peeta clava los ojos en mí y pregunta asustado:

—¿Te hice daño?

Eso me desconcierta un poco, su principal preocupación es saber si me hizo daño.

—No, yo no estaba ahí. Thom y los demás te dieron un golpe en la cabeza.

—Eso explica el dolor. —responde, un poco más calmado al saber que no hirió a nadie.

—¿Puedes sentarte?— quiero asegurarme de que verdad no tiene ningún daño cerebral.

Ayudo a Peeta a sentarse en el sofá y noto que está un poco tambaleante. Recuerdo que una que otra vez mi mamá atendía a personas que se golpeaban en la cabeza, entonces no me molestaba mirar mientras ella hacía su trabajo, siempre que no hubieran heridas feas. Decía que los golpes muy fuertes podían provocar lesiones internas en el cerebro y hacía algunos ejercicios con sus pacientes para comprobar su coordinación. Así que la imito. Pongo un dedo delante de Peeta y le digo que lo siga con los ojos; lo que hace sin problemas. Salvo por el dolor de cabeza y el leve mareo, creo que está bien. Es un alivio.

—¿Quieres ir arriba para que te recuestes?—le pregunto, él asiente así que dejo que se recargue en mí y lo llevo a la planta de arriba. No es nada fácil considerando lo mucho que pesa.

Ya en su habitación se deja caer en la cama y le ayudo a colocar bien la almohada para que apoye la cabeza.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si me hubiera pasado un tren por encima. —responde. —Deberías irte a tu casa, estoy bien. Sólo me duele la cabeza.

—No puedes quedarte solo, ordenes de la sanadora.

—Tuve un episodio, no es seguro. ¿Qué tal si tengo otro?

—No voy a irme, Peeta. Cierra la boca. —le digo exasperada.

No me gusta que me lleven la contraria. Ya debería saberlo. _Oh, claro. _Este Peeta apenas y se acuerda de mí.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No mucha, tengo más ganas de dormir.

—No lo hagas aún, te prepararé algo. —le digo, y le escucho protestar pero ya he salido de la habitación.

Sé que no soy una buena cocinera, pero supongo que algo puedo hacer. No me sorprende ver que Peeta tiene todo organizado en su cocina, todo tiene su lugar y también hay varios utensilios para hornear. Peeta tiene varias verduras, así que decido prepararle una sopa. No tiene mucha hambre y quiero darle algo liviano, por si decide vomitar más tarde. Según mi mamá los golpes en la cabeza podían causar vómitos. Mientras pico algunas verduras no puedo evitar pensar en lo del callejón sin salida. Aquí estoy con Peeta herido en la planta de arriba y estoy preparándole una sopa. Es casi como si estuviéramos de vuelta en la cueva de los primeros juegos. La idea es triste, es como si no pudiéramos dejar esto de ninguna manera.

La sopa me queda más sabrosa de lo que pensé, y me doy unas palmaditas imaginarias en la espalda. Sólo espero que Peeta esté despierto para tomarla, aunque si no lo está lo despertaré; no hice esto para que no la pruebe.

Afortunadamente cuando llego arriba con el cuenco de sopa Peeta está despierto, recostado en la misma posición que lo dejé.

—Más te vale que te guste, es una de las mejores que he hecho. —le digo mientras él se sienta en la cama, haciendo una mueca de dolor al moverse. Me recibe el cuenco y yo me siento en la orilla mientras jugueteo con los dedos.

Me quedo mirando su expresión, está mirando el cuenco como si estuviera pensando en algo.

—Le pusiste veneno a la sopa que me diste en la cueva de los primeros juegos, ¿Real o no?—pregunta, y yo siento una leve punzada en el pecho. No me gusta que tenga que preguntar si intenté matarlo o no. Me gustaría que él por sí mismo descartara la posibilidad, que no tuviera que preguntarme porque sabría que la respuesta es no.

—No real, Haymitch me envió un jarabe somnífero que puse en la sopa. Necesitaba ir al banquete para conseguirte la medicina.

—Oh…—responde confundido. —Gracias.

—Por nada. —digo, aunque no sé qué está agradeciendo; el aclarar el recuerdo o conseguir la medicina. —¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

—Creo que ya me duele un poco menos. —dice, tomando la sopa.

—Me quedaré esta noche en tu sofá. Si necesitas algo sólo tienes que llamarme. —Peeta voltea a verme de inmediato.

—No tienes que quedarte, ya has hecho mucho.

—Deja de discutir conmigo, me quedo y punto.

Peeta frunce el ceño y sigue con la sopa. Es como ver a un niño frustrado al no conseguir lo que quiere, con la diferencia de que por supuesto él no es un niño. Ninguno de nosotros lo es ya.

—¿Puedo dormir?—me pregunta, una vez que ya se ha acabado la sopa.

—Claro, ¿quieres que te alcance un pijama para que no tengas que levantarte?—le ofrezco.

—En el primer cajón. —indica al mueble donde tiene su ropa. Le tiro una camiseta y un pantalón corto, no tiene pantalones largos para dormir. Seguramente le molesta con sólo la mitad de una pierna.

—Buenas noches.— me despido caminando hacia la puerta. Es un poco irónico, considerando que nuestras noches no son buenas. —Estaré abajo, si necesitas algo sólo llámame.

—Katniss…—me dice él, intentando convencerme de que me vaya a mi casa.

—No. Buenas noches. —lo corto y cierro la puerta de su habitación.

Bajo la escalera y me sirvo un poco de la sopa que hice. No tengo hambre, pero me obligo a comer, ya que quiero recuperar un poco mi estado físico para andar sin problemas por los bosques.

Luego me recuesto en el sofá donde Peeta estuvo recostado hoy mismo y me saca una pequeña sonrisa descubrir que el sofá huele levemente a canela y eneldo. Es un aroma que resulta traerme mucha paz.

—¡Katniss!—me despierto al oír ese grito, desesperado. —¡Katniss!

Me levanto y corro hasta la habitación de Peeta. Lo encuentro gritando y noto que no está despierto, es una pesadilla.

—¡Peeta!—lo llamo sacudiéndolo. —¡Peeta, despierta!

Él abre los ojos y fija la vista en mí, mientras su respiración se ralentiza intento calmarlo. Tal y como él lo hacía conmigo en los noches que dormíamos juntos en la Gira de la Victoria, pero yo no soy tan buena con las palabras como lo es él, así que me limito a tratar de convencerlo de que era sólo una pesadilla.

—¿Estás bien?— me pregunta, aún con pánico en los ojos.

—Por supuesto que estoy bien, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Intenté matarte hoy ¿Real o no?—exige saber.

—No real, Peeta. No intentaste matarme y tampoco heriste a nadie.

—Soñé que te mataba metido en un episodio.

—Fue sólo un sueño, estoy bien. Estoy aquí, tranquilo. —trato de relajarlo. —Vuelve a dormir.

—Quédate conmigo…—me pide, casi suplicante.

_Siempre_, se me viene a la cabeza. Pero no puedo decir eso, porque me resulta algo muy difícil de decir aunque sea sólo una palabra. Así que en lugar de eso, sólo digo:

—Okay.

Me quito los zapatos me meto en la cama junto a Peeta, dejo que sus brazos me envuelvan y es la primera vez en ya mucho tiempo que me siento segura de verdad. Es como volver a las noches en el tren, cuando alejábamos todas las cosas malas en los brazos del otro.

* * *

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO. **

**BESOS :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA! **

**BUENO NO TENGO MUCHO QUE DECIR MÁS QUE: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, LOS FOLLOW Y LOS FAVS. DE VERDAD ME HACEN SONREÍR COMO IDIOTA CUANDO LOS VEO. **

**AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO, OJALÁ LO DISFRUTEN. **

**DISCLAIMER: LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE PERTENECEN A SUZANNE COLLINS, YO SÓLO JUEGO CON SUS HERMOSOS PERSONAJES.**

* * *

Hay algo diferente esta mañana, incluso puedo percibirlo con los ojos cerrados. Mientras comienzo a salir de mi aletargamiento noto que he dormido toda la noche de corrido y eso es algo inusual. También noto que esta cama parece muy familiar pero a la vez impropia, de alguna manera no se siente del todo como si fuera mi cama. De cualquier modo, no me interesa en este momento. Es la primera vez en ya demasiado tiempo que duermo toda una noche sin pesadillas; justo como las noches en que dormía en los brazos de Peeta.

_Peeta_…Es entonces cuando percibo su aroma y me doy cuenta de que esta es su cama y de que he pasado la noche durmiendo con él. Anoche accedí a acompañarle luego de que lo sacara de sus pesadillas.

Abro los ojos por fin, esperando ver a Peeta dormido a mi lado, pero en vez de eso sólo encuentro la cama deshecha.

¿Adónde se ha ido? Tuvo un golpe en la cabeza, debería estar en cama por lo menos el resto del día. He dormido tan profundamente que ni siquiera he notado cuando ha dejado la habitación.

—¿Peeta?— lo llamo, tal vez esté en el baño. De hecho me pregunto si habrá sentido necesidad de vomitar. No me contesta así que dudo que esté aquí.

Me obligo a dejar la cama y vuelvo a ponerme los zapatos, dispuesta a ir en su búsqueda. No he ni siquiera cruzado la puerta cuando le oigo abajo en la cocina; debí suponerlo.

Bajo la escalera despacio mientras intento desenmarañarme el cabello un poco con los dedos, para al menos no tener tanta pinta de recién levantada, y cuando llego a la cocina me encuentro a Peeta ya arreglado. Dios, ¿qué hora es?

—Buenos días. —me saluda al verme aparecer.

—No te oí levantarte.

—No quería que lo hicieras, tenía que levantarme a hornear. —responde, mientras se pasea por la cocina.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Son un poco más de las 10, no quería despertarte; supuse que necesitabas dormir.

Supuso muy bien, hace mucho que no me sentía tan descansada.

—¿Tienes hambre?— pregunta y no tengo tiempo de responder porque Peeta saca un canastito lleno de panecillos de queso y lo pone sobre la mesa.

Miro los panecillos y luego a Peeta, que se queda ahí devolviéndome la mirada. ¿Se acuerda de que son mis favoritos o simplemente los hizo? No creo que Snow pudiera manipular este recuerdo.

—Son tus favoritos, ¿Real o no? —me suelta, y mi pequeño momento de esperanza de que lo recordara se esfuma. Es increíble que hasta con esto tenga dudas.

—Real —respondo —. Gracias, extrañaba comerlos.

—Es mi agradecimiento por haber cuidado ayer de mí.

—Por nada —digo, mientras me siento a la mesa y me meto un panecillo a la boca —. Por cierto, ¿qué tal tu cabeza?

—Tuve que levantarme en la noche a vomitar un poco, pero ya en la mañana me sentía considerablemente mejor.

Ni siquiera noté que se había levantado a vomitar en medio de la noche. Sí que estaba ida…

—Debiste haberme despertado. —contesto, un poco molesta por mi incapacidad para cuidar de alguien.

—No tiene importancia, Katniss—dice él, pasándose una mano por el cabello rubio—. Ya hiciste mucho anoche, era justo que durmieras tranquila.

—No hice casi nada anoche —replico—. Sólo te hice una sopa y ya.

—Y dormiste conmigo —me recuerda él—. Gracias por eso, sé que debió ser algo difícil.

¿A qué se refiere? No sé si me he perdido de algo en nuestra conversación, pero no entiendo hacia dónde está llevando las cosas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —clavo la mirada en el panecillo de queso que me estoy comiendo para evitar su mirada.

—Bueno, es que con todas las cosas que el Capitolio me hizo debe ser difícil para ti no odiarme. Incluso me sorprendió que no te pusieras como loca cuando me viste volver al Distrito.

Aquello me deja sin habla. Peeta cree que yo lo odio, cuando en realidad yo creía que él me odiaba. Estaba segura de que me detestaba y sentía repugnancia al verme, pero resulta ser que él estaba pensando lo mismo sobre mí.

Entonces algo se me ocurre, y aunque no estoy segura de si quiero saber la respuesta, lo suelto de todas maneras:

—¿Por qué volviste al 12? —sigo mirando el panecillo de queso, como si aquello fuera más interesante que mirarlo a él.

—Pues, eso es bastante obvio para todos creo. —le miro de reojo y noto que se ha ruborizado un poco, también evita mirarme.

—Yo supuse que no volvería a verte —le digo, despedazando el panecillo lentamente para comérmelo—. Creí que con toda la destrucción en este lugar y todos los malos recuerdos, decidirías empezar de nuevo en algún otro lugar.

—Eso fue lo que me recomendó el doctor Aurelius —contesta él —. Dijo que no era recomendable volver por todos los recuerdos que se me podían disparar, que no era seguro. Pero yo necesitaba volver…—ahora sí eleva la mirada y la clava directo en mí. Me quedo mirando sus azules ojos enfrentando a mis grises desde el otro lado de la mesa y creo sentir un leve hueco en el estomago. Peeta no lo dice en voz alta, pero sé que con la mirada me está confirmando lo que me dijo Haymitch. _Ha vuelto por mí. _

—¿Y no te da miedo sufrir los flashbacks? —pregunto, porque no me puedo creer que haya decidido volver incluso contra la recomendación del doctor.

—Yo le dije desde el principio que iba a regresar, él me expresó su disconformidad con el asunto, pero lo tenía claro. Así que el doctor Aurelius y yo trabajamos en como controlarme, me recomendó tener actividades que mantengan mi mente ocupada, y también me recomendó alejarme de todo lo que me pudiera provocar episo…—entonces se calla, porque sabe que ha metido la pata. Me quedo mirandolo con la boca abierta, si tiene prohibido acercarse a las cosas que le provocan episodios no debería haber ido a la panadería de su familia.

—¿Entonces qué fue lo de ayer? —exijo saber — ¿No pensaste que la panadería te provocaría el episodio?

—Sí lo sabía —admite, no le veo ni un atisbo de estar arrepentido. —Necesitaba ir ahí.

—No, no necesitabas ir ahí. ¿Qué no ves que te haces daño?

—Katniss, quiero reconstruir la panadería. Necesitaba ver el terreno, por más doloroso que fuera.

Me parece estúpido, si algo te hace daño deberías permanecer alejado de eso.

—El doctor Aurelius recomendó que me alejara de lo que me hiciera daño, pero no puedo alejarme simplemente de todo. Creo que a veces hay que enfrentar las cosas, los miedos.

—¿Y provocarte episodios? —le recuerdo —¿Te volviste loco, Peeta? Pudiste hacerte más daño aún.

—Lo sé, pero debía hacerlo. Sé que el doctor Aurelius estará muy molesto cuando se lo cuente pero tengo una idea muy diferente a la de él. No puedo simplemente huir de las cosas que me hacen daño.

—Peeta…

—Es como una herida —sigue hablando él —. No puedes sólo ignorar la herida y seguir con tu vida porque tarde o temprano la herida se infecta y te hace aún más daño que antes. Es mejor tratarla, aunque duela. De esa forma sanará.

—Ya sabes que tus episodios no se curan, ¿cierto? —le pregunto, porque su lógica parece buena pero no en su caso. Él tendrá que vivir con esto, no importa cuantas veces intente tratarlo.

—Lo tengo muy claro, Katniss.— responde él, y noto que está un poco irritado. Claramente no comparto su idea.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto si al final tu herida no se cura? Sólo te provocas más dolor.— ninguno de nosotros tiene solución ya, estamos destruidos y no tenemos reparación.

—¡Lo sé! —explota él, y yo me sobresalto un poco. — ¡Pero prefiero enfrentar mis malditos demonios a ser como Haymitch que ahoga los suyos en alcohol o como tú que te encierras en tu casa a llorar por algo que ya está hecho! —entonces se calla al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho. —Katniss…yo…

Pero no le doy la oportunidad de que se disculpe, echo la silla para atrás y me dirijo a la salida de inmediato, ignorando a Peeta que me está llamando para que vuelva, e ignorando el picor que siento detrás de los ojos.

_No llores, no te atrevas a llorar_, me repito mientras corro a mi casa, pero no lo logro. Estoy llorando como si fuera una niña pequeña que necesitara consuelo de su madre.

Idiota, ¿cómo se atreve a hablar sobre mis demonios? Yo no tengo manera de enfrentarlos, ¿cómo enfrentas al hecho de que tu hermana menor, que era lo más importante para ti en el mundo, está muerta?

Una vez dentro de la casa me cuesta ver las gotas de agua que tengo acumuladas en los ojos, estoy furiosa y a la vez dolida. Agarro un adorno de cerámica, sobre la chimenea y lo lanzo al piso con todas mis fuerzas; Buttercup que estaba tomando una siesta sobre el sofá pega un salto y desaparece corriendo al oír el estruendo. El adorno no se destruye de inmediato, pierde un pedazo y queda trizado así que lo vuelvo a tomar entre mis manos y lo arrojo con más fuerza aún contra la pared, esta vez sí se destroza en miles de pedacitos.

Puedo sentir como las lágrimas me recorren las mejillas y me nublan la visión, romper el adorno me hizo sentir un poco menos furiosa, pero aún sigo dolida.

Corro escaleras arriba, directo a mi habitación y me hago un hueco dentro de mi armario, lo uso de escondite como cuando estaba en el 13. Me abrazo las piernas junto al pecho y entierro la cabeza en ellas mientras siento como más lágrimas aparecen. Ignoro el sonido de Buttercup rasguñando la puerta del armario y me permito desaparecer por un tiempo, hacerme pequeñita.

Con un poco de suerte tal vez pueda desaparecer por completo.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPITULO, Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO. **

**BESOS :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA! ¿COMO HAN ESTADO? ESPERO QUE BIEN, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO, CON MUCHO CARIÑO PARA USTEDES. **

**UNA VEZ MÁS, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, LOS FOLLOW Y LOS FAVS. **

**ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO. **

**DISCLAIMER: LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE PERTENECEN A SUZANNE COLLINS, YO SÓLO JUEGO CON SUS PERSONAJES. **

* * *

Capitulo 5:

Extraño a Prim. Si ella estuviera aquí podría aferrarme a su cuerpecito y dejar que su simple calor, su simple presencia me calmara; en su lugar sólo puedo limitarme a estar encerrada en un armario, oculta de las personas que me rodean.

No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo llevo encerrada, sentada en la misma posición pero a decir verdad no me interesa. Se está bien aquí, aislada, sin nada de qué preocuparse, lejos de toda la destrucción que provoqué, de Sae que quiere cuidar de mí como mi madre no lo hizo nunca y de Peeta con su malditos comentarios sobre mi incapacidad para enfrentar mis demonios.

A esta altura ya he dejado de llorar, pero sigo sintiendo mucho ardor en los ojos; últimamente es una sensación que conozco muy bien. No abría este armario desde que volví, tengo toda mi ropa en un mueble distinto en gavetas. Y ahora recuerdo el porqué, este armario está repleto de ropa del Capitolio, cosas que se me fueron enviadas para que mejorara mi estilo de vestir, desde calzado hasta algunas bolsas con ropa interior; tampoco lo he abierto antes porque dentro de este armario hay algunos atuendos que creó Cinna para mí. _Cinna…_hasta el día de hoy me pregunto sobre su muerte, ¿habrá tenido la suerte de morir rápido y sin dolor o Snow le habrá torturado hasta que muriera?

—Lo lamento…—digo en voz bajita, casi un susurro al fantasma de Cinna que habita este armario. Parece que al final de cuentas no puedo huir a ningún lado porque los fantasmas no me dejan en paz.

Tal vez el Capitolio sabía lo que hacía al enviarme de regreso al 12 y prohibirme la salida del Distrito. Sabían que me volvería más loca de lo que ya estaba, que no podría estar tranquila en el lugar en el que, por mi culpa, murieron tantas personas inocentes. El perfecto castigo para la muchacha _mentalmente desorientada_ que asesinó a la presidenta en frente de todo Panem.

Tengo el cuerpo entumecido por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición, debería querer moverme pero no quiero; la molestia me distrae de pensar demasiado así que dejo que siga ahí. Veo algunas motitas de polvo aterrizar en el dorso de mi mano y me quedo mirándolas, embalsamada en la simpleza de ellas, que vuelan por donde quieren, que son sólo posibles de ver a los rayos del sol, como lo hago ahora dejando que un fino rayo que se cuela por una de las puertas del armario ilumine el fondo de este.

_Me recuerda a Prim…_me hace recordar cuando era pequeña y en su maravillosa inocencia de niña se quedaba sentada cerca de alguna ventana e intentaba atrapar las motitas con las manos, le divertía ver que se escapan de ella y se iban volando en otra dirección. Y a mi me encantaba verla a escondidas, disfrutando de la felicidad que me daba ver que mi hermana a pesar de todo lo malo que nos rodeaba encontraba sus momentos para simplemente ser una niña de su edad y no tener que preocuparse por nada.

Me quedo con la vista clavada en las motas de polvo hasta que las veo desaparecer de a poco al ya no quedar luz que las delate, el armario se torna más oscuro hasta no quedar nada más que un poco de claridad que transmite la luna, pero yo me quedo quieta esperando a que el sol vuelva a aparecer y las motas sean visibles otra vez. Sin embargo, creo que mi plan se ve arruinado porque escucho pasos en la escalera, fuertes y torpes pasos de Peeta. No tardo en oír su voz también, entrando en la habitación:

—¿Katniss?—pregunta con cautela, casi como si temiera que fuera a salir de la nada a atacarlo.

No respondo, y no le dejo saber que estoy dentro del armario. No quiero que tengan acceso a este estrecho lugar que me ha albergado durante el día.

—Katniss, ¿estás aquí? Sólo venía a ver si estabas bien, no te he visto durante el resto del día —dice, no puedo creer que de verdad esté convencido de que estoy aquí. Creí que se marcharía al no verme.

Entonces escucho el bufido de Buttercup, que aparentemente sigue fuera del armario vigilándome, es como si me acabara de delatar porque escucho las pisadas de Peeta acercarse a mí y me obligo a permanecer con la vista en las motas de polvo ocultas, por la mañana podré verlas otra vez. Una de las puertas se abre lentamente y veo el cabello rubio de Peeta asomarse sigilosamente, volteo rápidamente ignorándolo y me concentro de nuevo en las motas de polvo que ahora vuelven a aparecer por la claridad que proviene de la luna.

—¿Puedo entrar?— pregunta, creo que ha entendido que no es bienvenido en mi armario.

Peeta espera un momento hasta que se da cuenta que no voy a contestarle, entonces entra con cuidado y vuelve a cerrar la puerta, haciendo que las motas desaparezcan otra vez. Se sienta tratando de imitar mi posición, pero le cuesta por la pierna artificial así que la estira un poco torpemente. No vuelve a hablar y yo no volteo a verlo, ni siquiera le he dado autorización para invadir mi espacio. Le escucho suspirar levemente pero sigue sin hablar, me pregunto si estará pensando en soltarme otra cosa sobre como huyo de mis demonios, soy un blanco fácil al estar aquí encerrada en un armario; pero en lugar de eso dice:

—Lo lamento mucho, Katniss—no quiero mirarlo, así que me esfuerzo en no hacerlo—. Lo que dije hoy no estuvo bien y me arrepentí al momento en que salió de mi boca. No debí haberte nombrado a ti, sé que lo tú sientes es aún peor que lo que yo siento.

De hecho, no creo que haya mucha diferencia. Yo perdí a mi hermana, que era lo más importante para mí, pero él perdió a toda su familia y lo torturaron. No sería justo decir que yo soy la más frágil aquí, Peeta es igual de frágil. Creo que la diferencia es que él resulta ser aún más fuerte que yo.

—El punto es que fui un completo idiota al decir eso, y espero que comprendas que no quiero ser yo el que te hace correr a un armario a ocultarte. Yo te…—titubea, y volteo a verlo, porque estoy casi segura de las dos palabras que saldrán de su boca ahora. Sin embargo no las dice — te necesito. Tú y Haymitch son para mí lo más cercano ahora a una familia. No quiero que estés dolida conmigo, lo que dije fue horrible, lo lamento.

—¿Es de verdad eso lo que piensas de mí? —pregunto, después de estar todo el día en silencio siento la boca bastante seca. —¿Crees que es estúpido que hagas estas cosas?

Peeta se muerde el labio y se acerca un poco más a mí.

—No, no es estúpido. Has pasado por demasiadas cosas, es normal que hagas esto.

—Pero tú también has pasado por lo mismo, y no te veo encerrarte a llorar —respondo y por primera vez en todo el día estiro las piernas que están entumecidas. Peeta nota que me duelen los músculos y me pide permiso con la mirada antes de comenzar a masajearme las pantorrillas; resulta muy agradable.

—Yo lo llevo de manera diferente, es eso lo que no comprendí—dice, sin dejar de darme masajes. Miro sus manos, se parecen a las mías por todas las cicatrices, sólo que las suyas son más grandes. —. Haymitch lo lleva hace años con el alcohol, tú aún no sabes como hacerlo.

—¿Tú tienes una manera?

—Pinto los flashbacks, cada recuerdo que viene a mi mente, no importa si es bueno o malo. También intento ayudar en el pueblo, me ayuda a no pensar mucho. Y por supuesto me estoy encargando de hornear para el Distrito.

—Pero la panadería…—digo, volviendo al mismo tema que hablábamos en la mañana.

—Lo sé, no he vuelto a ir hoy. Esperaré a hablar con el doctor Aurelius en nuestra sesión para ver que opina.

—¿Y si no está de acuerdo? —pregunto.

—Ya veré qué hacer supongo. —contesta, y me parece que eso significa que la construiría incluso contra la opinión de Aurelius. —Deberías hablarle, puede que de esa manera encuentres algo para hacer.

—Este armario es cómodo. —Peeta se ríe un poco y me coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Su mano roza mi mejilla y provoca un leve cosquilleo en mi estomago. Lo tengo bastante cerca como para notar el calor que emana de su cuerpo. Antes de detenerme a pensar lo que estoy haciendo le echo los brazos al cuello y me abrazo a él, a diferencia del último abrazo que le di a Peeta antes de separarnos en el Capitolio esta vez no duda en rodearme con sus brazos y enterrar su rostro entre mi cabello. Siento sus labios reposar en mi cuello y no puedo evitar recordar la vez en que me abrazó en el tren, cuando íbamos camino a nuestros segundos juegos, ese fue uno de los pocos momentos íntimos entre nosotros, donde no teníamos que fingir para las cámaras. Esto se siente como el antiguo Peeta, aunque no sé cuanto de él queda ahora.

_Te he extrañado _quiero decir, pero las palabras se niegan a salir de mi boca. Me limito a sentir su cercanía y disfrutar del momento, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba un abrazo suyo como estos. Él es el primero en comenzar a soltarse, se aleja lentamente y me mira a los ojos, ¿se ha acercado más o es sólo mi imaginación? Debe estar más cerca, porque ahora sólo nos separan centímetros y percibo su calor mucho más. Observo sus ojos azules, aunque con la oscuridad del armario no logro ver bien ese color tan profundo y me sorprendo a mí misma conteniendo la respiración. El leve cosquilleo en mi estomago es ahora un hueco completo y creo que sigue aumentando. Peeta luce como si estuviera pensando en algo, como si intentara tomar una decisión. Lo observo acortar la distancia entre nosotros y justo cuando estoy segura de lo que sucederá a continuación se distrae con algo y baja la mirada.

—¿Tienes un corte en la mano? — pregunta y sigo su mirada, ha tomado mi mano derecha entre las suyas y tiene razón; tengo un corte en la palma de la mano. Seguramente me corté cuando destrocé el adorno de cerámica, no me había dado cuenta. —Ven, vamos a curarte.

Quiero negarme, decirle que no me duele pero sé que Peeta no me dejaría ir por ahí con una herida, así que no objeto y lo observo salir del armario. ¿Qué habría sucedido si no hubiera visto el corte? ¿Me habría besado? No debería pensar en eso de todos modos, yo no soy así.

Me cuesta ponerme en pie una vez que Peeta me tiende la mano para ayudar a levantarme. Tengo los músculos muy resentidos después de pasar todo el día en la misma posición, así que me toma unos minutos estirar bien las extremidades. Luego como si fuera una niña pequeña, Peeta me toma de la mano sana y me guía escaleras abajo al comedor.

Que día tan interesante.

* * *

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO, BESOS.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA, HOLA, HOLA! ¿COMO ESTÁN? ESPERO QUE MUY BIEN :) AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO, SUBIDO A LAS 2:30 AM LOL, ESTOY DESPIERTA A TODAS HORAS (?)**

**ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO QUE LE DAN AL FANFIC, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, LOS FOLLOWS Y LOS FAVS. Y TAMBIÉN GRACIAS A LOS LECTORES FANTASMAS xd.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE PERTENECEN A SUZANNE COLLINS, YO SÓLO DISFRUTO JUGANDO CON SUS PERSONAJES. **

* * *

Capitulo 6:

—¿Tienes algún botiquín? —me pregunta Peeta, aún sosteniendo mi mano. Ya estamos en el comedor, pero se rehúsa a soltarme.

Le indico a Peeta el armario donde mi madre tenía todos los medicamentos y vendajes. Sé que no necesito nada especial para el corte, ni siquiera me duele sólo ha sangrado un poco, pero tengo claro que no puedo convencerle de dejar la herida tal como está. Mientras él busca, yo me encargo de lavarme la mano y quitarme la sangre seca; una vez lavada sólo se ve un pequeño tajito que ni siquiera necesitaría vendaje, pero me siento en una de las sillas y no digo nada. Peeta saca una botella con alcohol y una venda, le observo tomar asiento a mi lado y le ofrezco mi mano para que me cure; no por mi bien sino por el suyo. Él no me lo dice pero sé que se siente culpable por incluso este pequeño cortecito.

Peeta pone alcohol sobre la herida, lo que me provoca un poco de ardor y luego la venda con delicadeza, como si fuera la herida más grave que hubiera visto. Su concentración para vendarme resulta ser igual a la que pone cuando pinta, tomándose su tiempo para colocar muy bien la venda. Cuando termina simplemente se queda viendo su trabajo y suspira levemente antes de volver a clavar sus ojos azules en los míos, se ven heridos, llenos de culpa que no debería sentir.

—Lo lamento. —dice, pese a que ya se había disculpado; pero sé que me está pidiendo perdón por la herida.

—No fue tu culpa, yo estaba tan frustrada que rompí un adorno de cerámica. Ha sido mi culpa.

—No hubieras estado frustrada si yo no hubiera dicho lo que dije, es mi culpa. —insiste.

—Peeta, sólo ha sido un cortecito.

—Ese no es el punto, Katniss. Te hiciste daño por mi culpa, no importa si fue sólo un pequeño corte. Te lastimaste por mi culpa, sigo lastimándote.

No sé que decir para convencerle de que no ha sido su culpa, sé que estaba frustrada por lo que él me había dicho, pero yo fui la que rompió el adorno y me corté por accidente. No me gusta verlo con la expresión llena de culpabilidad.

—Oye, —le digo, rozando su mano con mi mano no vendada— olvídalo. Estoy bien, no estoy enfadada contigo.

—Pues deberías estarlo. —responde, bajando la mirada para ver mi mano junto a la suya.

—No lo estoy, ya cierra el pico.

Peeta se ríe un poco y yo me relajo al ver que ya no está pensando en lo culpable que se siente.

—¿Tienes hambre?— pregunta, no he comido en todo el día pero increíblemente no tengo hambre. Niego con la cabeza. —Deberías comer algo de todos modos, no es sano que te estés saltando comidas.

—Tal vez mañana. —digo y me pongo en pie en dirección a la sala antes de que él pueda presionarme a comer algo.

Cuando llego a la sala me sorprende no encontrar los pedazos del adorno tirados por el piso. Tenía la intención de limpiarlos.

—Limpié cuando vine a buscarte, quería evitar que Sae los viera y comenzara a hacer preguntas. —me dice Peeta, que me ha seguido.

—¿Qué le diremos sobre mi mano, entonces? —pregunto, mientras me inclino sobre la chimenea para encender un fuego.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo. —contesta, y por el rabillo del ojo le veo moverse hacia la repisa repleta de cartas sin abrir. —Deberías leerlas.

_Debería_…pero no es tan sencillo como parece, ni siquiera me siento lista para abrir la carta de mi madre. Sé lo que me dirá, sé que me explicara que no volverá por todos los recuerdos tristes, y sé que no puedo culparla. Podría simplemente arrojarlas al fuego y dejar que se hagan cenizas, pero hacerlo significaría huir nuevamente de mis propios demonios. Podría empezar con esto.

—Lo haré. —anuncio y me pongo de pie para recoger todas las cartas y sentarme en el sofá. Peeta se ve sorprendido, no estaba esperando que hiciera eso. También se le ve algo nervioso, lo que es raro ya que no le veo nervioso con frecuencia.

—Me iré a casa, debo levantarme temprano mañana. ¿Estarás bien?—pregunta.

—No es como si fuera a atentar contra mi vida cuando tú no estés mirando, —bromeo, pero él no se ríe. Dios, ¿ha llegado a pensar eso?

—Buenas noches…supongo. —dice y se dirige a la salida tan rápido que parece que hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Qued…—me callo antes de terminar de decir la palabra. No debería pedirle eso, si ayer dormí con él fue porque él tenía una contusión. Nada más. Ya no tengo derecho a pedirle esas cosas; y de todas maneras no me ha escuchado porque ya se ha ido.

Centro mi atención en las cartas entonces, las coloco a mi lado con cuidado como si fueran dinamita y aparto la de mi madre enseguida; quizás esa la lea luego. La primera carta es de Effie, es simple y bastante…ella. Me manda su numero de teléfono y dice que no dude en llamarla si necesito algo del Capitolio, ropa, maquillaje o cualquier cosa que necesite; su carta me parece algo estúpida, vaya chiste…como si yo fuera a necesitar algo del Capitolio.

La siguiente carta es del doctor Aurelius, tengo ganas de saltármela pero sé que necesito leerla ya que no le contesto el teléfono.

_"Señorita Everdeen: _

_Me he propuesto enviar esta carta con el fin de tener contacto con usted ya que, al parecer, no está recibiendo mis llamadas. Para mí es importante llevar un control sobre sus progresos y el no poder comunicarme con usted me está complicando el trabajo. Para cuando reciba esta carta Peeta ya estará de vuelta en el Distrito, necesito que me diga si esto es un problema para usted. Él me ha expresado la necesidad de volver y yo tengo mis recelos sobre el tema, creo que no es exactamente la mejor opción para él y su paz mental, pero no he podido convencerle de otra cosa. Estamos trabajando en evitar episodios, (supongo que ya sabrá que no pueden curarse) y me complace decir que Peeta ha mostrado grandes mejorías, pero de todos modos le aconsejo tomar sus resguardos en caso de que algo luzca fuera de lo normal. Él necesitará ayuda para contestar muchas preguntas; recuerdos que la tortura distorsionó. Le pido que por favor coopere en ayudarlo ya que esa sería una buena terapia para usted también. Espero que el convivir el uno al lado del otro no sea un inconveniente, y que de hecho ayude en sus recuperaciones respectivas. Estaré llamando constantemente, y espero de todo corazón que conteste para saber como les está yendo. _

_Dr. Aurelius."_

Me quedo mirando una línea de la carta: _"Él necesitará ayuda para contestar muchas preguntas" _¿Qué tipo de preguntas serán esas? No estoy dispuesta a contestarle a Peeta todo el tiempo si intenté matarlo, no es agradable. Si sus dudas son todas relacionadas con ese tema tendremos un problema.

Pongo la carta a un lado y sigo con la siguiente. El nombre del remitente hace que se me quiten las ganas de seguir leyendo: _Gale Hawthorne. _De alguna manera mis manos hayan la forma de abrir el sobre, lo que es sorprendente considerando la manera en que están temblando ahora mismo.

_"Querida Catnip: _

_Posiblemente escribirte sea lo más inútil que haré jamás, pero debía al menos despedirme de ti. Estoy en el distrito 2 con un nuevo empleo, trabajando para el departamento de defensa del país…" _dejo de leer porque no puedo creer que, luego de lo que hemos pasado en la guerra, aún esté involucrado en ese ámbito, rodeado de armas de destrucción, dispuesto a participar en otra guerra si ocurriese. ¿Qué acaso lo que sucedió no le dejó ni un mal sabor en la boca? ¿Ver a tantos niños inocentes morir? ¿Ni siquiera siente un mínimo de responsabilidad por la pérdida de Prim? ¿No se preguntará por las noches antes de irse a dormir si su bomba fue lo que mató a mi hermana?

De pronto me siento enferma y tengo ganas de quemar la carta, podría hacerlo. Podría ponerme de pie y echarla al fuego, pero como dice esta misma es una "despedida". Debo leerla, por más dolorosa que sea, tal vez sea el último contacto con la persona que un día fue mi mejor amigo _"…, es un trabajo que disfruto mucho y me siento muy realizado. Para cuando hayas leído esa línea seguramente estarás preguntándote cómo he podido hacerlo. La verdad es que ni yo mismo sé la respuesta, simplemente sé que me gusta hacerlo, me gusta la sensación de estar protegiendo al país. _

_Como he dicho hace un momento es mi carta de despedida. Siento no haber podido decir adiós en persona, no tuve el valor de mirarte. Sigo pensando una y otra vez en ella…y luego en ti y sé que no hubiera podido hacerte frente sin sentirme como un asesino, incluso si aún no tengo claro si fue mi bomba o no la que explotó ese día, me siento como un asesino de todas formas. Espero que a esta altura de la carta sigas leyendo, porque quiero pedirte que seas feliz Catnip, tal vez suene un poco descabellado considerando lo que acabas de perder, pero sé feliz por ella. Piensa en lo mucho que tú significabas para ella, y sé feliz para que Prim sonría desde donde quiera que esté. Lo creas o no, yo también la extraño mucho, igual que mi madre y mis hermanos. _

_Te amo, incluso ahora que debes estarme odiando y deseo que tengas una vida feliz. Te lo mereces. _

_-Gale._

_PS: Cuídate, y cuídalo a él." _

Me seco las mejillas inundadas de lágrimas, y me hallo a mi misma apretando la carta contra mi pecho. Como si de esa manera pudiera abrazar por última vez a Gale antes de dejarle seguir con su vida, tengo ganas de discutir esto en persona con él pero sé que no podría hacerlo. Sé que, aunque no quisiera, mi mente seguiría culpándolo a él de la muerte de Prim, sé que no podría perdonarlo al cien por ciento, que seguiría resentida incluso si su bomba no fue la que mató a mi hermana. Tal vez este tipo de despedida sea lo mejor para nosotros, un método que disminuye el dolor para ambos.

Me quedo sentada inmóvil en el sofá, aún con la carta en las manos, repasándola una y otra vez. Leyendo miles de veces el: _sé feliz por ella. _Su petición tiene sentido, pero es muy contradictoria. ¿Cómo puedo ser feliz si ella era mi felicidad?

Doblo la carta de Gale con cuidado y la meto dentro del sobre una vez más, dispuesta a guardarla en algún lugar, esta carta no merece ser incinerada. Tomo un gran respiro antes de proseguir con las demás cartas que quedan, son dos aparte de la de mi madre. El remitente me sorprende, no esperé encontrar cartas de él:

_Peeta Mellark. _

* * *

**EN ESTE CAPITULO ME INSPIRÉ EN LA IDEA DE LAS CARTAS DEL FANFIC "GROW TOGETHER" QUE YO CONSIDERO LA CONTINUACIÓN DE MOCKINGJAY, PORQUE ES PER-FEC-TO. LOL.**

**ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAP, Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO :)**

**LOS REVIEWS ME HACEN FELIZ COMO UNA LOMBRIZ.**


	7. Chapter 7

**COMO SIEMPRE: GRACIAS POR LOS FAVS, FOLLOWS Y REVIEWS. TAMBIÉN GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN EL FIC DE FORMA FANTASMA :) **

**ESTE CAPITULO QUEDÓ MÁS LARGO QUE LOS OTROS, PERO BUEH' MEJOR PARA USTEDES SUPONGO XD**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE PERTENECEN A SUZANNE COLLINS, YO SÓLO JUEGO CON SUS HERMOSOS PERSONAJES. **

* * *

Capitulo 7:

_Peeta me escribió._

Esto no tiene sentido, ¿por qué Peeta habría de escribirme si sabía que iba a volver al Distrito de todas maneras? Él lo tenía claro desde el principio, ¿para qué necesitaría enviarme cartas? Entonces le recuerdo saliendo de la casa apresuradamente; él sabía que leería sus cartas, por eso se fue tan rápido. ¿Le da vergüenza? Quizá no debería leerlas y punto, podría dejarlas en otro lado y fingir que nunca las vi, de esa manera tal vez él las encuentre sin abrir y pueda llevárselas si hay algo que le molesta en ellas. Pero por otra parte tengo curiosidad de saber que es lo que dicen, ¿serán cartas de amor que decidió escribirme mientras estaba en el Capitolio? Podría ser simplemente un _"Hola, me iré a casa pronto. Nos vemos…"_, aunque desecho la idea rápidamente, si sólo fuera eso no hubiera estado tan nervioso. Entre más lo pienso más ganas tengo de abrirlas, así que no me lo pienso más y abro el primer sobre, ambos se sienten ligeramente más abultados que los otros que he abierto, como si contuvieran más de una cosa; cuando termino de rasgar la parte superior del sobre compruebo que efectivamente hay más de una carta dentro, hay tres. _¿Cartas de amor? No lo creo._

Desdoblo la primera carta que hay dentro, guiandome por el orden en que fueron dobladas y comienzo a leer; su caligrafía es muy pulcra, muy armoniosa, _demasiado Peeta._

_"Querida Katniss: _

_He empezado a escribirte porque no contestas el teléfono. Sólo quería avisarte que volveré pronto al 12. Espero verte pronto (si tú no tienes problema con eso, claro)_

_Saludos._

_Peeta." _

¿Eso es todo? ¿Sólo una carta para avisarme que volvería al Distrito? Bueno, esta es la primera, tal vez haya más en la segunda. Aparto el primer papel y dejo que caiga al suelo, justo a mi lado. Me acuesto sobre el sofá y dejo que los sobres que faltan por abrir descansen sobre mi pecho. Retiro el segundo papel del sobre y comienzo a leer otra vez:

_"Querida Katniss:_

_El doctor Aurelius se enteró de que te escribiría una carta y decidió que sería una buena idea escribirte como una pequeña terapia. Necesito aclarar algunas dudas y nadie aquí puede contestarme. Me muestran cintas de nuestra participación en los Juegos y me siento confundido. _

_Hay una parte donde vas a buscarme cerca del arroyo, y luego intentas curar mi pierna. Yo recuerdo que tú intentabas empeorar mi herida para que muriera más rápido, los médicos intentan explicarme que eso no fue real pero no les creo, ¿Qué tal si ellos también mienten? Una parte de mí dice que tú no querrías lastimarme pero entonces me acuerdo de cuando soltaste el nido de rastrevíspulas sobre mí, así que no sé que creer en verdad. ¿Cuál era tu verdadera intención en el arroyo?_

_Enviaré un par de cartas con mis dudas, si pudieras responderlas sería increíble. Quiero volver pronto a casa. _

_Peeta. _

_PS: El doctor Aurelius no quiere que vuelva al Distrito pero me iré de todas formas." _

Yo tenía razón, las dudas de Peeta son sobre si intenté matarlo. No hay manera en que vaya a responder estas cosas en un futuro cercano, no puedo. No le dejé morir de ninguna manera cuando estábamos en el Capitolio, ¿eso no es prueba suficiente para que aleje sus dudas? No sé que clase de relación podríamos tener Peeta y yo si él sigue desconfiando de mí, preguntando todo el tiempo sobre las maneras en que supuestamente "traté de matarlo".

Ni siquiera podría volver a verlo como un _amigo. _

Tengo ganas de mandar todo al demonio, pero sobre todo a Peeta. Él sabía que las cartas contenían estas preguntas y se fue, pudo haberse quedado aquí y preguntarme las cosas con su jueguito de _'Real o no'_, pero no lo ha hecho. Ha decidido dejarme leyendo sus dudas para luego volver en la mañana y esperar que yo empiece a contestar enseguida. No le daré ninguna respuesta, si él decidió volver y convivir conmigo fue porque confía en mí, ¿cierto? Debería emplear esa misma confianza en sus dudas y aclararlas por si solo.

Ya no tengo ganas de ver el resto; me pongo en pie, dejando las cartas desparramadas por el sofá y me dirijo a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. No he bebido liquido en todo el día y tengo la garganta seca, el solo tragar algo de saliva me supone un problema. Me lleno un vaso de agua y me acerco a la ventana mientras bebo pequeños sorbitos, afuera todo está oscuro pero la luz en la casa de Peeta está encendida, ¿qué hará a esta hora? Dormir, lo dudo. Pintar, posiblemente. Dijo que se iría a la cama pero fue una vil mentira, sólo no quería estar aquí para cuando viera sus cartas. _Cobarde._

_Cobarde. Cobarde. Cobarde. _La palabra me rebota en la cabeza, pero entre más la pienso menos relación le encuentro con Peeta. No creo que él sea el cobarde, intenta buscar ayuda para enfrentar su propia mente, mientras que yo me quedo aquí negándome a leer lo que él me escribió. _Te necesito_ me había dicho hoy cuando estábamos en el armario, y sé que es verdad. Sé que aunque me cueste responder todas sus preguntas, debo hacerlo. Se lo debo. Por mi culpa le capturaron, por mi culpa Snow le torturó, para romperme; por mi culpa su mente está destruida de por vida. Estoy actuando de la misma manera que en el 13, escondiéndome en un armario de todos, dándome por vencida con Peeta, porque eso fue lo que hice cuando me atacó. Di un paso atrás y me alejé de él convencida de que había perdido al chico del pan. No luché por él, dejé que otras personas le mantuvieran encerrado, no traté de ayudarle a recordar, no me esforcé en hacer que confiara en mí otra vez, y sin embargo él fue el que decidió confiar. No es perfecto, no es el antiguo Peeta; tiene sus dudas sobre muchos temas, pero sé que aún así hay mucho de él que está volviendo. Su manera de consolarme, sus abrazos, su gentileza; sus detalles, como el que algo le haya dicho que amo los panecillos de queso o el que haya plantado las prímulas fuera de mi casa. Es como la vez en que me pidió que lo matara en el Capitolio y yo no pude hacerlo porque eso significaría que Snow iba a ganar. Si no trato de arreglar sus pensamientos entonces Snow ganará, y no puede ganar. Está muerto, pero aún así no le dejaré ganar.

Termino de beberme el agua y guardo el vaso, entonces noto que sobre la mesa está el canasto con los panecillos de queso que me preparó en la mañana. Por supuesto, Peeta no iba a dejarme sin comer. Me sorprende darme cuenta de que tengo una sonrisa en los labios, porque por primera vez en lo que parece una eternidad siento _esperanza_, de que Peeta volverá a la normalidad, de que todo volverá a ser bueno; incluso después de lo dañados que estamos. Sé que puedo hacerlo, aunque sea difícil.

Tomo el canasto de panecillos y me lo llevo a la sala, el fuego sigue ardiendo en la chimenea y provoca que el ambiente esté muy cálido. Vuelvo a tomar mi lugar en el sofá y corto un panecillo para metérmelo en la boca antes de alcanzar la última carta de Peeta dentro del primer sobre.

_"Querida Katniss: _

_El doctor Aurelius está preocupado porque no respondes las llamadas, ¿estás bien? Me encantaría estar ahora mismo contigo, sé que no debe ser fácil perder a tu hermana. Yo perdí a mi familia pero sé que tu pena es aún mayor, estoy contando los días para que me dejen salir de aquí. Quiero verte, asegurarme de que estás sana y salva. Me asusté mucho cuando te vi con la jaula de noche en la mano luego de matar a Coin, creí que te iba a perder, y no soportaba pensar eso; lo que es curioso considerando lo que, no hace mucho, sentía al verte. Creía que el mundo estaría mejor si tú murieras, pero ahora sé que no quiero eso. Me siento aliviado de que estés viva. _

_Me gustaría preguntarte sobre nuestro bebé en la segunda arena, ¿qué pasó con él? Nadie aquí tiene idea de que decirme exactamente, me han dicho que terminaste perdiéndolo, ¿es cierto? Supongo que lo es ya que no te he visto embarazada. _

_Espero volver pronto a casa. _

_Peeta." _

Noto un calor sofocante en las mejillas, ¿él cree que de verdad estaba embarazada? Vaya, esto es nuevo. No me creo capaz de decirle a Peeta sobre nuestro 'bebé', es vergonzoso; sobre todo por el hecho de que debe pensar que de verdad hicimos algo para 'engendrarlo'. Aparto la carta de inmediato y abro el otro sobre que contiene otras dos cartas dentro, sólo estoy esperando que estas no hablen sobre embarazos o niños.

_"Querida Katniss: _

_Espero de todo corazón que estés bien, me tiene muy preocupado que no estés contestando el teléfono. _

_Hoy me mostraron otras cintas del Vasallaje y me sorprendí al ver nuestra noche sentados en la orilla de la playa, ese beso no parecía ser una actuación a diferencia de los otros. Se veía muy diferente, podría apostar mi vida a que no estabas actuando; pero de nuevo, me recuerdo que has pasado mucho tiempo fingiendo a mi lado. ¿Tienes alguna respuesta? No entiendo nuestra relación, nos vemos como una pareja real, sé que no lo somos, puedo distinguir los momentos en que claramente actuamos, pero el beso en esa playa me dejó confundido. Te oí decir que me necesitas, ¿sigues necesitándome o sólo fue un show para los espectadores?_

_Estoy ansioso por volver a casa y tal vez obtener algunas respuestas. _

_Peeta._

_PS: Por favor contesta el teléfono."_

La verdad es que las cosas están tomando un giro completamente inesperado. No pensé en que sus dudas pudieran ser también sobre estos temas, y no estoy segura de poder contestar esto tampoco. ¿Cómo puedo responder esto si ni yo misma estoy segura de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros? Sé que no todo fue una actuación, ese beso en la playa no lo fue, pero tampoco tengo claro el porqué besé a Peeta. Había sido un impulso para hacerle callar pero de inmediato se convirtió en algo más, algo más profundo y a la vez desconocido.

No me gusta pensar en estos temas, me confunden; claramente no entiendo nada de romance, ese tema no es mi fuerte es del Peeta. Él siempre ha sido el que sabe que decir para hacernos quedar bien, para hacernos parecer enamorados, yo sólo me dejaba guiar por su corriente.

Sólo queda un papel, así que lo abro mientras me como otro panecillo de queso. No me había dado cuenta de que en realidad tenía hambre hasta ahora, aunque cuando se trata de estos panecillos no tengo limite.

_"Querida Katniss:_

_Esta es la última vez que escribo ya que volveré a casa muy pronto. Me tienes muy preocupado porque el doctor Aurelius no puede contactarse contigo aún, creo que está a punto de volverse loco él mismo. He llamado a Haymitch un par de veces, pero está borracho como una cuba y lo único que dice es que estás viva._

_He visto la escena cuando haces explotar la arena del Vasallaje, sólo hasta donde se te ve disparar la flecha y luego se cae la transmisión. En esta ocasión sé lo que pasó, todo fue muy confuso y recuerdo estarte buscando como loco por la selva, recuerdo tu voz llamándome antes de que la arena se hiciera pedazos, luego vi el aerodeslizador descendiendo y levantándote en el aire. Lo vi y mi primer pensamiento fue que estabas muerta, que estaban retirando tu cadáver de la arena. No tuve ni siquiera tiempo de comenzar a llorar de desesperación cuando nos tomaron prisioneros. No entendía que sucedió, recuerdo haberme despertado en una celda y habían personas que me decían que estabas viva y que me habías abandonado, que todo era un plan tuyo para acabar con el país. Yo no les creía, pero como ya adivinarás el veneno de las rastrevíspulas ayudó a que comenzara a creerlo poco a poco._

_Estoy tratando de recopilar todas mis dudas y ordenarlas para ir aclarándolas de a poco, pero como ya sabrás necesito ayuda para las respuestas. No te contaré más porque estoy esperando hablar contigo, siempre y cuando tú estés dispuesta a hablar. _

_Te veo pronto. _

_Peeta." _

Me sorprende la manera en que Peeta repite 'casa' en cada carta, como si este siguiera siendo nuestro hogar. Yo ya no puedo verlo así, más que un hogar parece ser un pueblo convertido en cementerio, a donde quiera que vaya no puedo dejar de pensar en las personas que murieron: a las que yo maté. Tal vez sea por eso que Peeta sigue sintiendo este lugar como su hogar, él no ha hecho nada malo, es sólo una victima de lo que yo causé.

El solo leer estas cartas me ha dejado tan agotada emocionalmente que sé que no tengo fuerzas para lidiar con la carta de mi madre aún, así que la dejo intacta y me digo a mi misma que la leeré mañana. Me recuesto en el sofá y me quedo mirando las lenguas de fuego danzando en la chimenea. El fuego me recuerda a Cinna, a sus increíbles diseños, al apodo que me hizo popular en los Juegos: _Katniss, la chica en llamas. _Ahora sólo soy Katniss, la chica que estuvo en llamas y sé quemó.

Las cartas de Peeta siguen esparcidas por el piso, pero no tengo fuerzas para levantarme a ponerlas en orden así que las dejo donde están; me pesan los parpados y no me resisto a la necesidad que siento de cerrar los ojos y dormir, incluso si las pesadillas están esperando por mí. No me importa, no puedo huír de ellas. Ya no quiero huír.

* * *

**ME GUSTÓ MUCHO ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO.**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO, BYE BYE.**

_**LOS REVIEWS ME HACEN FELIZ COMO UNA LOMBRIZ.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA! :) **

**AQUÍ TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO CON TONELADAS Y TONELADAS DE AMOR PARA USTEDES (?) **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS Y TODO EL APOYO QUE LE DAN AL FANFIC, LA VERDAD ES QUE HACEN QUE ME DEN MUCHAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR. **

**POR CIERTO, MI NOMBRE ES SANDY :), COMO PARA IRNOS CONOCIENDO MÁS LOL. **

**DISCLAIMER: LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE PERTENECEN A SUZANNE COLLINS. YO SÓLO JUEGO CON SUS PERSONAJES.**

* * *

Capitulo 8:

_Me están persiguiendo. Uno a uno comienzan a aparecer los mutos, estoy en los primeros Juegos corriendo hacia la Cornucopia, que con cada paso que doy parece hacerse más y más lejana. Esto no está bien, ¿por qué no estoy llegando a ningún lado? Intento mirar a mi lado para buscar a Peeta pero no le veo. Estoy sola, y los mutos me están pisando los talones, puedo oírles gruñir tan claramente como si fuera un susurro al oído; debo darme prisa, acelero el paso lo más que puedo, mis pies retumbas ante la fuerza que pongo en ellos para impulsarme hacia delante en mi desesperado intento de alcanzar la Cornucopia. Es entonces cuando uno de ellos salta sobre mí y me bloquea el paso irguiéndose en sus patas traseras, retrocedo por naturaleza. El muto me dobla la estatura y no hay manera en que pueda esquivarle, busco una flecha en el carcaj a tientas, sabiendo que los demás mutos me alcanzarán también en pocos segundos; entro en pánico, no traigo carcaj sólo un inútil arco. Me quedo de pie ahí, inmóvil sabiendo que me ha llegado la hora pero el muto no me ataca, en su lugar espera a que los demás nos alcancen. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, deseando un milagro y cuando vuelvo a abrirlos me encuentro rodeada por una manada de mutos, han formado un circulo a mi alrededor pero ninguno ataca. Están esperando el momento indicado para acabarme entre todos._

_Justo cuando estoy lista para cerrar los ojos para no volver a abrirlos y dejar que me despedacen noto a un muto mucho más bajo que los demás, rubio y de ojos azules. Prim. _

_Volteo a ver a los demás sólo para encontrar más rasgos de otras personas. El cabello rojo de la Comadreja, los enormes ojos castaños de Rue…_

_Sigo mirando. Madge, Marvel, Thresh, Wiress, Gloss, Cato, Mags, Finnick, Clove, Glimmer, Cashmere, Boggs, Castor, Homes, Jackson, Cinna, Portia…gente que vivía en el 12 y que aunque nunca les hablé los conocía de vista...incluso también logro encontrar a Snow y a Coin. Todas las personas que murieron por mi causa están aquí, listas para acabarme con sus nuevas formas de mutos. _

_De pronto veo uno en particular que se me había pasado por alto, pelaje rubio y ojos azules muy enfadados. Pero no cualquier clase de azul, yo conozco esa tonalidad y esos ojos como la palma de mi propia mano. _

_—¡Peeta! —le grito, con la voz sofocada por la carrera que he corrido. Esto no está pasando, ¡él no puede ser uno de ellos! ¡Él no ha muerto! —¡Peeta! _

_El muto rubio se me acerca, amenazante enseñando los colmillos, abriéndose paso por entre los demás, que se apartan de inmediato ante su presencia. Le han elegido a él para que acabe conmigo. _

_No puedo retroceder, no puedo huir, ya ni siquiera sé si vale la pena respirar. Estaré muerta en un par de segundos, sólo quiero que sea rápido aunque merezca una muerte lenta y dolorosa por todo lo que he causado. _

_—¿Peeta?— pregunto, desesperada por encontrar una reacción en él; pero no se inmuta, sigue avanzando lenta y calculadoramente. —¡Peeta! _

_Katniss. Katniss. Oigo una voz llamarme pero no sé de donde proviene; estoy apunto de contestarle al mismo aire cuando el muto se abalanza sobre mí, clavando sus colmillos directo en mi cuello. _

—¡Katniss! ¡Katniss, despierta! — abro los ojos de golpe para encontrarme con unos azules, que me miran preocupados y expectantes. Hermosos ojos azules que acabo de ver en un muto, me aparto de él por instinto pegando un grito y pongo distancia entre ambos, temerosa de que vaya a convertirse en la bestia que acabo de ver. —Hey, tranquila. Estás bien, todo está bien; sólo ha sido una pesadilla.

¿Sólo una pesadilla? Eso tiene sentido, sólo fue una pesadilla. Sin embargo, no puedo detener el temblor de mis manos y soy medianamente consciente de que mi cuerpo está emitiendo esos típicos sonidos ahogados que hago cuando comienzo a sollozar. Peeta no espera a que le de permiso para acercarse, simplemente corta la distancia entre ambos en el sofá, me estrecha contra su pecho y me permito llorar contra su hombro mientras escucho sus palabras consoladoras en mi oído, su mano trazando círculos en mi espalda mientras me sostiene contra sí. _Shhh. Estás a salvo. Estoy aquí contigo. Todo estará bien. No ha sido real. No es real. No es real. No es real. _Pero ha parecido real, y eso es lo que me asusta, lo reales que parecían los ojos. Pero no ha sido real, él tiene razón. Él está aquí, él está bien, él está conmigo. Pero lo más importante: _él está vivo._

Peeta guarda silencio luego de unos segundos, dejando que la ausencia de sonido me calme. No me suelta y yo no quiero que lo haga, me gusta la sensación de estar entre sus brazos, dejando que ellos me consuelen y me hagan sentir a salvo. Mi cuerpo se relaja mientras mi respiración se normaliza, volviendo a un ritmo más calmado. Ya no estoy llorando pero Peeta me retiene contra sí de todas maneras. Adoro sentirlo así de cerca, sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, el calor que irradia su cuerpo; sentir el aroma a pan recién hecho que parece ser casi como su propia fragancia. He pasado tanto tiempo sin poder tocarle de esta manera que ahora que vuelvo a tener la oportunidad no quiero soltarle.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —me pregunta, suavemente al oído. El calor que expide su aliento me da escalofríos al hacer contacto con mi oreja, pero resulta ser algo muy placentero.

Niego con la cabeza, dejándole saber que esta pesadilla no es algo que quiera compartir. Sobretodo porque en parte este sueño tuvo que ver con los mutos de la primera arena, no quiero causarle recuerdos, no quiero traer esas cosas a su mente.

—Bien, ¿te encuentras mejor?

—Sí. —logro decir, siento sus manos abandonando mi espalda lo que me indica que esa es la señal para soltarme.

Mis ojos grises se enfrentan a los suyos y le sonrío débilmente, incapaz de decir '_Gracias', _pero creo que él lo entiende.

—¿Lista para desayunar? —pregunta, poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndome una mano para levantarme. No me había dado cuenta que era de día, el sol se está colando por las ventanas de mi sala de estar, el fuego de la chimenea se ha extinguido, estoy en el sofá al igual que la última noche sólo que ahora tengo una manta encima. Alguien debió ponerla al encontrarme durmiendo aquí. Acepto su mano mientras me pongo en pie y dejo que Peeta me lleve hasta la cocina, mientras salimos de la sala volteo rápidamente para ver el piso, las cartas ya no están ahí sino que están amontonadas en orden sobre la misma repisa donde estaban antes.

—Lindos gritos, preciosa. —me dice Haymitch apenas cruzo el umbral de la entrada de la cocina. Está sentado a la mesa junto a la nieta de Sae, cuyo nombre aún no averiguo y no entiendo que hace aquí. Es demasiado temprano para que esté consciente, debería estar tirado borracho en su casa.

No tengo ánimos de discutir con él sobre la manera en que grito mientras duermo así que me siento justo en frente y le ignoro. Peeta toma asiento a mi lado mientras Sae nos sirve el desayuno, ella no hace ningún comentario sobre mí y tampoco pregunta cuando nota la innecesaria venda que Peeta colocó en mi mano el día de ayer, aunque puedo decir que se está muriendo de ganas por saber cómo me he hecho daño. Podría estar pensando fácilmente que ha sido un intento de suicidio.

Peeta como siempre lidera la conversación. Nos habla de lo agradable que ha estado el clima, de las cosas que ha visto en el pueblo, de que está ansioso por que llegue el próximo tren al Distrito donde le enviarán varios utensilios que necesita para hornear de mejor manera y una carga especial de pinturas y lienzos. Haymitch coincide con él en lo del tren, está esperando que su siguiente provisión de alcohol llegue; lo que explica que esté ahora aquí a esta hora completamente sobrio.

Sae, su nieta y Haymitch abandonan la casa apenas terminan de desayunar. Peeta y yo nos quedamos lavando los platos en silencio, aunque no me deja meter la mano al agua por la venda así que hago de su asistente y le alcanzo las cosas mientras que él lava. Me pregunto si se estará preguntando sobre sus cartas, ¿tendrá ganas de que empiece a responder sus dudas? Tal vez me esté dando mi espacio, o tal vez no quiere preguntar nada por el momento. Hago una nota mental de no decir nada al menos que él quiera hablar, al final de cuentas son sus dudas, si quiere respuestas puede preguntarme cuando sea necesario.

Peeta hace un comentario sobre mi yendo a cazar hoy, pero le digo que no tengo ánimos de ir a mis bosques hoy. Aunque no estoy cansada y he logrado dormir toda la noche, a pesar de mi pesadilla, no tengo ganas de salir de casa. Además aún no leo la carta de mi madre, y me dije a mí misma que la leería hoy, si no lo hago posiblemente mi momento de valor al enfrentar estas cartas se extinga y no seré capaz de abrirla luego. Peeta se queda conmigo un poco más de lo que usualmente suele quedarse, se sienta conmigo a la mesa vacía de la cocina y nos quedamos en silencio, de pronto demasiado cansados para hablar. Pero el estar callados no parece suponer un problema para nosotros, es un silencio total pero a la vez cómodo, así que nos quedamos así por lo que parece ser una eternidad. Sólo mirándonos el uno al otro, enfrentados a cada lado de la mesa; es tranquilo, es relajante, es simple y extraño, es como si las palabras sobraran.

No sé que hora es cuando Peeta dice que irá a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, me ofrece acompañarle para tomar algo de aire pero me niego. Quiero estar sola para poder leer la carta de mi madre, así que le despido en la puerta y él me dice que vendrá a verme más tarde.

Corro escaleras arriba para ducharme y cambiarme la ropa antes de volver a la sala de estar. A pesar que tengo claro lo que dice la carta de mi madre no sé si estoy preparada para lo que tenga que decirme, para ver sus explicaciones sobre como no puede volver aquí porque todo le recuerda a lo que perdió y no quiero leer lo que tenga que decir sobre la muerte de Prim. Pero siguiendo el consejo de Peeta me armo de valor, preparada para que la herida me duela ahora y comprobar si de verdad ayuda a que empiece a sanar.

Su carta está primera en el montón reordenado sobre la repisa, sellada e intacta tal como le dejé ayer. Me dejo caer en el sofá y abro el sobre con cuidado, temerosa de que vaya a estropear el papel interior con mis temblorosas manos. La escritura de mi madre es delicada y ordenada, la conozco muy bien al estar en gran parte del libro de plantas.

Tomo un gran y hondo respiro antes de comenzar a leer.

_"Katniss:_

_No sé bien como comenzar a escribir esta carta así que sólo estoy dejando que me fluyan los pensamientos. Para cuando recibas esto estarás en camino al Distrito 12; sólo quiero que sepas que lamento mucho no haber aparecido para decirte algo, siquiera un adiós. Es sólo que no podía reunir el valor para verte. He/hemos perdido tanto que la idea de despedirme de ti y luego verte marchar me parece cruel para ambas. Espero que no estés enfadada por mi inminente abandono de todo, es solo que no tengo la fuerza para volver ahí. Me bloqueé mentalmente cuando tu padre murió y eso me rompió de una manera que ahora podrás comprender tal vez, perder a la persona que amas provoca estas cosas. Y ahora con lo de tu hermana me resultaba imposible volver al 12. Son demasiados recuerdos dolorosos, cosas que no quiero ver el resto de mi vida. _

_Sé que te fallé cuando más lo necesitabas y me arrepiento de eso, me arrepiento de no estar consciente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor; de descuidar el bienestar tuyo y de Prim, de dejar que tú te hicieras cargo de una familia que yo debí sacar adelante pese a nuestra perdida y no lo hice. Y ahora me duele dejarte con lo que acaba de pasar, porque sé que ambas sentimos el mismo dolor ahora pero no somos capaces de consolarnos la una a la otra. Prim siempre quiso estar involucrada en todo lo que respectara a cuidar personas, en sanarlas. No te sientas mal por la manera en que murió, porque a final de cuentas se fue haciendo justo lo que siempre quiso hacer. Estaba en el lugar correcto, pero en el momento equivocado, eso es lo que ha podido consolarme un poco. _

_Mi idea no es extender más esta carta, sólo necesitaba pedirte perdón por no estar contigo ahora. Le he pedido a Sae la Grasienta que cuide de ti ya que yo soy incapaz de hacerlo, y me ha asegurado que mantendrá un ojo en ti. Si quieres hablar conmigo puedes llamarme, te dejo adjunto mi número de teléfono en otro papel. Estoy trabajando en el nuevo hospital del Distrito 4 y puedes llamarme en las tardes, tengo turnos de noche así que no responderé si me llamas más allá de las siete. No me estoy despidiendo de ti porque eres mi hija y no puedo despedirme de ti, quiero que me llames cuando sientas necesidad de hablarme. Me han dicho sobre tu prohibición de abandonar el 12 pero estoy esperando que en un futuro cercano te permitan viajar hasta aquí para hacernos una visita a mí y a Annie. _

_Espero que me llames pronto para escuchar noticias tuyas. Dale mis saludos a Peeta también, la última vez que le vi me dijo que regresaría al Distrito. _

_Tu madre."_

Noto que el papel escrito está ligeramente manchado por gotas de agua, y no me sorprende descubrir que son mis propias lágrimas empapando la hoja. Una a una caen sobre la hermosa caligrafía de mi madre, que me pide perdón por no haberse hecho cargo de mi hermana y de mí, y que a la vez también pide perdón por huir del dolor que le provoca este lugar. No estoy enfadada con ella, en lugar de enfado siento tranquilidad, de que esté bien y de que no esté sufriendo más de la cuenta. Pero por otro lado no puedo mentir y decir que no me gustaría que estuviera aquí y tratara de consolarme como se supone que las madres hacen con sus hijas. Cuando era pequeña nadie me consoló por la muerte de mi padre, en vez de eso tuve que permanecer implacable para no asustar a Prim mientras que mi madre se quedaba inmóvil, inmersa en su mundo ignorando todo lo que le rodeaba. Tiene razón, creo que ahora puedo comprender lo que ella sintió cuando le quitaron lo que tanto amaba. Su carta no me duele tanto porque ya tenía claro lo que me diría, pero siento nostalgia. Una persona normal superaría una perdida apoyándose en lo que queda de tu familia, pero yo no puedo hacer eso porque mi madre ha decidido rehacer su vida en lugar diferente.

Soy vagamente consciente de que mis pies se están moviendo y no me cuestiono lo que estoy haciendo, dejo que mis piernas se muevan a su propia voluntad y antes de darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo noto que cierro la puerta del armario y abrazo mis piernas contra mi pecho, como le hice ayer mismo. No estoy huyendo de nada, lo tengo claro. Sólo quiero pensar y estar sola sin que me encuentren. Pero más tarde cuando siento el sonido de pisadas torpes y bulliciosas sé que mi momento de soledad se acabó.

—¿Katniss? —pregunta Peeta, fuera del armario. Empujo una de las puertas con la mano y me encuentro con sus confundidos ojos azules y sus mechones dorados a la luz del sol que entra por la ventana justo detrás de él.— Creí que ya habíamos superado esto.

Tiene razón.

—Sí, lo hicimos.

* * *

**Sé que estarán volviendose locos por tener más acción entre Katniss y Peeta, pero tampoco puedo hacer que se den duro contra el muro en seguida, no sería normal, ¿me explico? lol **

**Juro que cuando lleguen los momentos más romanticos entre ellos, les haré chorrear ternura. **

**HASTA PRONTO, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.**

_**LOS REVIEWS ME HACEN ESCRIBIR AÚN MÁS RÁPIDO LOL**_


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA A TODOS! AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO ESCRITO COMO SIEMPRE CON MUCHO CARIÑO. **

**COMO SIEMPRE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, FAVS, FOLLOWS Y LECTORES FANTASMAS LOL. **

**PUEDE QUE AL FINALIZAR EL CAPITULO QUIERAN MATARME O AMARME NO SÉ. **

_**DISCLAIMER: SUZ**__**ANNE COLLINS ES LA GENIA QUE INVENTÓ ESTOS PERSONAJES.**_

* * *

Capitulo 9:

El armario se ha convertido en una especie de refugio para mí, un lugar donde puedo esconderme y estar sola por algún tiempo, donde puedo calmar mi mente de las cosas que me asustan; y un lugar donde a veces sólo quiero pensar. Es cómodo y callado, y excluyendo el detalle de que Peeta viene a sacarme de aquí cada vez que no me encuentra, es perfecto. Todos los días transcurren de manera muy similar, si algo me entristece o me pone de mal humor corro escaleras arriba para encerrarme aquí, hasta que las pisadas de Peeta retumban en mi habitación y escucho su voz diciendo mi nombre. Nunca llama de inmediato, siento su presencia fuera del armario pero guarda silencio sabiendo que debe darme mi espacio. A medida que van pasando los días, y las semanas esto empieza a convertirse en una especie de rutina entre nosotros. Yo me encierro, él me espera fuera. A veces me obliga a salir en menos tiempo, otros días me deja quedarme dentro la mayor parte del día; dependiendo de lo que me haya hecho correr a esconderme. A veces es un simple recuerdo de Prim, otras veces es el mero recordatorio de que está muerta, algunas pesadillas también me dejan nerviosa el resto del día. Una mañana salí al patio luego del desayuno para apreciar las prímulas que Peeta plantó y encontré tres de ellas marchitas. Me encerré a llorar por horas y ni siquiera él pudo consolarme, me sentía muy mal por mi incapacidad hasta para cuidar de las flores que le dieron el nombre a mi hermana. No salí del armario hasta que Peeta me aseguró que había reemplazado las flores marchitas y luego me llevó fuera a cuidar de las otras que aún podían salvarse y arrancar hierbajos que pudieran enfermar a las plantitas.

Había escuchado que el tiempo cura las heridas pero supongo que eso no es real, ya que a medida que pasan las semanas soy capaz de darme cuenta de que he entrado en una rutina. Me levanto luego de mis noches de pesadillas, desayuno si es que tengo apetito, algo me entristece y termino en el armario por un corto periodo de tiempo hasta que Peeta viene a sacarme y luego nos quedamos en mi sala de estar simplemente haciéndonos compañía el uno al otro. Mi teléfono suele sonar al menos tres veces a la semana pero como yo no contesto Peeta lo hace por mí, le oigo hablar con el doctor Aurelius y siempre dice lo mismo:

—Ella está aquí, pero no quiere hablar.

A veces le dice que he estado mejor y que se está asegurando de que coma. Le debo una por no decir la verdad, porque sé que en realidad no he mejorado: ni siquiera sé si he logrado avanzar o retroceder. Tal vez esté haciendo las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Peeta aprovecha las llamadas del doctor Aurelius a mi teléfono para tener sus sesiones con él. Siempre intenta hablar bajo, pero al parecer sus palabras son igual que sus pisadas, le es imposible bajar la voz para pasar desapercibido. Le he oído decir varias veces que no ha vuelto a tener otro episodio pero que si ha tenido _flashbacks_, casi todos de noche. Puedo imaginármelo, sentado solo en su casa luchando contra su propia mente para recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

No ha preguntado por sus cartas, incluso sabiendo que ya las he leído. Me dije a mi misma que no traería el tema a la mesa al menos que él necesitara respuestas, pero a medida que avanzan los días comienzo a preguntarme qué es lo que sucede en su cabeza. ¿Estará ansiando que yo tome la iniciativa o habrá cambiado de opinión sobre las preguntas? Sea lo que sea me ahorra el tener que pensar en cosas que ya sucedieron.

Muchas veces le oigo a Peeta animarme para ir a cazar pero últimamente ya no le veo la gracia. Antes tenía que hacerme cargo de mi familia y poner comida en la mesa pero ya no tengo esas responsabilidades. Ni siquiera Sae necesita de mis presas; con el nuevo sistema de gobierno que Paylor ha establecido los recursos de cada Distrito son repartidos de manera justa para todos lo que significa que no hay escasez y la carne del Distrito 10 es mucho más accesible en la carnicería de lo que alguna vez fue. Así que no le veo el punto a ir al bosque, no voy a matar por diversión. Ya ha acabado con demasiadas vidas usando el arco y la flecha, el sólo pensamiento de asesinar un animal sin razón me provoca nauseas.

Peeta suele quedarse la mayor parte del día, a veces sólo se queda conmigo haciendo un poco de charla, otras veces me anima a limpiar la casa y la mayoría del tiempo sólo nos quedamos sentados en la sala de estar sin nada que decir. Es un silencio que nos reconforta a ambos, porque es mejor que estar solos en nuestras respectivas casas. Me ha contado que Aurelius le recomendó que por el momento no se acercara a la panadería y yo no he podido evitar sentir una mezcla de alivio y de lástima por él. A pesar de mi preocupación por sus episodios sé que ese lugar es todo lo que queda de su familia. Puedo comprender su necesidad por recuperarlo y aferrarse a él.

Una tarde Peeta me pregunta sobre el libro de plantas, luego de quedarse callado por bastantes segundos.

—Yo dibujaba para ti. ¿Real o no? —me dice, y me doy cuenta de que era la primera pregunta que hacía desde ya un tiempo.

—Real. —respondo, pensando en los días que se quedaba conmigo en mi habitación pintando para el libro mientras yo descansaba mi tobillo. Me atiborraba de sus panecillos de queso mientras él le daba color a una fea hoja de pergamino; le observaba mientras lo hacía, fascinada con sus pestañas doradas que ahora comienzan a recuperarse luego de las quemaduras. —Hacías los dibujos para el libro de plantas de mi familia.

—¿Aún lo tienes? —pregunta, con una chispa de ansiedad brillando en sus ojos azules.

—No lo he tocado desde ese entonces.

Entonces entramos a nueva rutina, que empieza a reemplazar de a poco mis escapadas al armario. Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina y trato de describirle a Peeta las plantas que debe dibujar para mí, como siempre las traza en un borrador hasta que adquieran la similitud que necesito y luego le doy mi aprobación para dibujarlas en el pergamino. Es una actividad que nos mantiene ocupados y que nos ayuda a pasar los días aún más rápido. No puedo evitarlo pero la mayor parte del tiempo me la paso observando a Peeta de la misma manera en que lo hacía antes. Con interés en la manera en que su rostro adquiere esa expresión de concentración; al principio él me atrapa observándole y siento vergüenza de ello pero a medida que los días van pasando esto parece hacerse normal entre nosotros. Yo le miro y recibo una sonrisa cada vez que atrapa mi mirada clavada en él.

—¿Así éramos antes? —pregunta ahora, levantando la vista de la _Caléndula _que está pintando; una flor que es buena para curar heridas y ayuda a cicatrizar, Peeta ha demostrado gran alegría al pintarla ya que es naranja, su color favorito.

—Si te refieres a lo destruidos que estamos…—intento decir, mientras jugueteo con mis manos en mi regazo e intento no mirarlo pese a que está sentado a mi lado.

—No, no es eso. Me pregunto si éramos así de cercanos.

Debo pensar en eso un segundo, porque tengo que estar segura antes de responder a esto. ¿Éramos cercanos? Podría decirse que sí, que incluso éramos amigos. Peeta actuaba como un soporte para mí, algo que nunca me dejaba caer; como cuando me acogía entre sus brazos aquellas noches en el tren dispuesto a pelear contra mis pesadillas para mantenerme a salvo. Ahora tengo claro que Peeta está aquí, haciéndome compañía cada día a pesar de todo. Recogiendo mis pedazos cada vez que me derrumbo y volviendo a reconstruirme sin siquiera pedírselo.

La respuesta es obvia.

—Sí. —respondo, apartándome un mechón de cabello del rostro. —Somos amigos.

Contengo la sonrisa que quiere surcar mi rostro al ver aparecer la suya, una sonrisa tímida y aliviada que puedo interpretar como un triunfo. Debe ser importante para él, saber que luego de todo lo que ha pasado ha podido recuperar mi confianza hasta tal punto de llamarle mi _amigo_ una vez más.

—Gracias, Katniss. —dice, mientras vuelve a trabajar en la flor aunque no entiendo el por qué de su agradecimiento.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo, pero sobretodo por no huir de mí.

—Yo debería estarte agradeciendo, no tú. No he hecho nada por ti. — Es la verdad, Peeta es el que siempre da y nunca recibe. Es capaz de consolarme en un millón de maneras pero yo no hago lo mismo por él; si alguien debería estar agradecida soy yo.

—Me dejas convivir a tu lado, eso ya es mucho. —responde y siento una patada en el estomago al escucharlo. Me hace sentir mal porque comparado conmigo él se conforma con eso, ningún gesto de cariño o un consuelo, el sólo permitirle compartir conmigo es suficiente para él.

Las palabras de Haymitch me retumban en la cabeza; _ni viviendo cien vidas llegarías a merecerte a ese chico. Lo sabes, ¿no?..._Por supuesto que lo sé, y ahora me vuelve a quedar en claro que él es mucho mejor persona que yo. Puede que él se sienta a gusto e incluso conforme con esto, pero yo no. A llegado el momento de ayudarle con sus dudas.

—Leí tus cartas, ya lo sabes. —digo y su mirada se clava en mí con culpabilidad, como si estuviera a punto de gritarle por ellas.

—Lo sé, —responde, con el mismo tono nervioso que usó para dejarme la misma noche que las leí. — lo lamento. Escribía para usarlo de terapia, además me sentía algo solitario allá en el Capitolio; quería tener algún contacto contigo. No tienes que contestar nada de lo que pregunté, ni siquiera…

—Puedes hacerme preguntas. —lo corto, evitando que siga balbuceando. —Sólo trata de no hacer muchas en cortos periodos de tiempo.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunta, algo atónito por lo que he dicho. Claramente no ha estado esperando que esto suceda. —Katniss, no tienes que…

—Deja de pensar tanto y pregúntame algo.

—Hmm…—murmura mientras deja el pincel sobre la mesa, con la mitad de la Caléndula descolorida. —¿Te has sentido mejor últimamente?

—Algo así. —contesto, sorprendida por la pregunta. No quiero preguntas personales, sólo esperaba que comenzara a lanzar sus dudas. —Depende del día, hay veces que me siento mucho mejor pero luego todo se echa a perder de la nada. Tú mismo me has observado.

Peeta toma un gran respiro antes de preguntar lo siguiente.

—Me extrañaste, ¿Real o no?

Y entonces no sé que decir.

Podría decirle _No real_ y borrar todo rastro de esa pregunta, pero estaría mintiendo. ¿Cuál es el punto de este juego si no voy a decirle la verdad?

—Real. —digo, pero él se me queda mirando como si estuviera esperando que agregara algo más. —Te he estado extrañando desde el momento en que nos separaron al explotar la arena.

Peeta sonríe conforme con mi respuesta, sus ojos llenándose de un brillo que no había visto hace mucho.

—Yo no podía dejar de pensar en ti, —responde, clavándome la mirada. — tenía miedo. Pero no por mí sino por lo que podrían hacerte, recuerdo muchas conversaciones que se oían desde la celda. Gente de Snow hablando sobre los bombardeos que planeaban en el 13. Para ese entonces ya habían puesto veneno de rastrevíspulas en mi sistema, y me costaba mucho pensar. Cuando tuve que hablar en vivo aquella vez con Snow apenas podía formar un pensamiento coherente sin perder el control, me habían dado todas mis líneas y debía decirlas a la perfección o sabía que me iba a ir mal luego. Entonces empezó el problema con la señal y sus propos empezaron a interrumpir nuestra transmisión. Tenía un auricular en el oído por el cual me decían que te detuviera pero todo era un caos y era imposible hablar sin ser interrumpidos. Teníamos un monitor justo al frente donde podíamos ver lo que se transmitía y sus propos estaban por todos lados. Oí a Snow preguntarme si tenía algún mensaje para ti y cuando escuché tu nombre todo mi cuerpo se puso tenso. Mi mente era un desastre. tenía claro que debía guardar silencio y cierta parte de mi cerebro me decía que no podía delatar al Capitolio y que si tú morías todo volvería a ser seguro, pero de alguna manera hallé la forma de sacar de mi boca la advertencia de que los atacarían. Luego todo se volvió aún más confuso, y recuerdo que algunos agentes de la paz me llevaron de vuelta a mi celda. Al día siguiente ya ni siquiera sabía si estaba a punto de morir o si vivía en una alucinación.

—Yo sentía miedo por ti. —consigo decir pese a que de pronto siento la boca seca al oír lo que acaba de decir. —Sabía que todo lo que hiciéramos terminaría repercutiendo en ti. No quería que te hicieran daño, me sentía inútil al otro lado de la pantalla viendo como tu imagen se deterioraba cada vez más.

—¿Y cómo te sentiste cuando me rescataron? —pregunta, de pronto algo más cerca de lo que debería estar: puedo notar el calor de su cuerpo y su aroma casi encima de mí. Debería estarme alejando ahora mismo pero mis piernas parecen haberse desconectado de mi cerebro, ni siquiera sé si siguen allí.

¿Qué quiere que le diga? No puedo conseguir soltar la verdad, decirle que estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera parecía ser yo misma, que notaba el pulso agitado y que no podía dejar de pensar si iba a besarme. _No puedo decirle que esperaba un reencuentro tan emotivo como el de Finnick y Annie. _

—Me sentí…aliviada. —es todo lo que ofrezco. Siento un poco de culpabilidad, porque sé que en el fondo estaba esperando algo aún más profundo. Algo que no soy capaz de articular.

Peeta asiente despacio, creo que entiende que hay cosas que no podrá escuchar aún. Tal vez nunca las escuche. Le observo levantar la mano para acariciarme la mejilla, dulcemente su pulgar dibujando pequeños círculos sobre mi piel. Es curioso como una mano de hombre que a simple vista parece ser tan varonil y dura pueda provocar tan tiernas caricias. Involuntariamente me doy cuenta de que estoy presionando mi mejilla contra su mano, como hace Buttercup cuando le acaricio. Antes de darme cuenta de lo que está pasando me encuentro a Peeta justo frente a mí, las puntas de nuestras narices tocándose, nuestras miradas encontrándose y retando a la otra a que de un paso atrás: pero sé que ninguno de nosotros se alejará primero, ni aunque así lo quiera. Me gustaría decir algo, excusarme y salir volando de ahí pero no tengo tiempo de articular palabra cuando siento la boca de Peeta posarse suavemente sobre la mía, mis ojos se cierran al instante y entonces todo lo que puedo sentir es la calidez que se extiende por mi pecho al notar sus labios. Unos labios que a esta altura ya conozco muy bien, y que siempre parecen amoldarse a la perfección al hacer contacto con los míos. Ni siquiera soy capaz de corresponderle el beso cuando escucho un ronco carraspeo cerca de nosotros.

—Ya era hora de que se reconciliaran. —dice Haymitch y ambos pegamos un salto poniendo toda la distancia que podamos el uno del otro. De pronto pareciera que fuéramos a pegarnos la peste si nos acercamos mucho.

Sae suelta un improperio antes de darle un manotazo a Haymitch en el brazo, claramente molesta por habernos interrumpido; luego se acerca a la cocina sin decir nada más y comienza a preparar la cena de hoy. Nuestro mentor toma asiento frente a nosotros, con una mueca de diversión aún grabada en el rostro y volteo a ver a Peeta en busca de algo que decir pero él se ve aún más nervioso que yo, lo que es extraño considerando que nunca le he visto a Peeta perder la compostura por un beso.

—¿Han vuelto a ser los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12?—pregunta Haymitch ahora, su tono haciéndose más y más burlón a cada momento.

Entonces Peeta se levanta rígido de la mesa mandando a volar la silla donde estaba sentado, puedo ver su pecho hinchándose y volviendo a la normalidad de manera rápida como si estuviera muy agitado. Noto su cuerpo tenso, sus músculos apretándose y marcándose bajo su ropa. Le veo cerrar los ojos con fuerza y estoy a punto de preguntarle si se siente bien o calmarlo cuando se aleja de mí y sale corriendo de la casa dejándome con las palabras en la boca.

* * *

**BUENO, BUENO YA HAY UN MÍNIMO DE ACCIÓN ENTRE EVERLARK. TAMPOCO ES COMO QUE VAYA A UNIRLOS EN PAREJA AHORA MISMO PORQUE ESO SERÍA ALGO INUSUAL ENTRE ELLOS. **

**HE ENTRADO A LA UNIVERSIDAD ESTA SEMANA ASÍ QUE AHORA SUBIRÉ UN CAPÍTULO A LA SEMANA, POSIBLEMENTE TODOS LOS VIERNES O LOS SÁBADOS. **

**LOS QUIERO MUCHO Y GRACIAS POR EL APOYO AL FIC. SI DEJAN UN REVIEW ME HARÍAN MUY FELIZ :) **

**-SANDY. **


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA! ¿CÓMO HAN ESTADO? ESPERO QUE MUY BIEN :)**

**IBA A SUBIR ESTO EL VIERNES/SÁBADO, PERO ME DEMORÉ MÁS DE LO PENSADO EN TERMINAR EL CAPITULO; LO ESCRIBÍA Y LO BORRABA PORQUE NO ME CONVENCÍA.  
**

**SE DARÁN CUENTA TAL VEZ DE QUE HE CAMBIADO EL RESUMEN DEL FIC, PORQUE LO LEIA Y NO ME GUSTABA LOL. **

**ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO :)**

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE PERTENECE A SUZANNE COLLINS. **_

* * *

Capitulo 10:

Nunca me había sentido tan sola.

Es una sensación extraña considerando que hace cuestión de nada lo único que he pedido es estar sola. Mi casa se siente demasiado vacía, hay demasiado silencio en todas partes. También hay demasiado polvo en todos lados debido a que no he limpiado y sacudido; normalmente Peeta me animaría a hacerlo y pasaríamos la tarde aseando juntos, pero como he dicho: _estoy sola._

Luego del incidente del beso no he vuelto a ver a Peeta, y de eso ya va algo más de una semana. No ha venido a desayunar en las mañanas, no le he visto salir de su casa; pese a que paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo mirando hacia allá para verle.

Recuerdo escuchar a Haymitch decirme la noche en que salió corriendo que no le siguiera, que le dejara estar solo unos momentos porque si no lo hacía empeoraría las cosas; pero creo que en realidad las cosas no están mejorando. Sé que no está herido o algo así, todas las mañanas Sae la Grasienta llega a mi casa con pan recién hecho, por lo que mi segunda teoría es que me está evitando. Resulta doloroso considerando que le había llamado _amigo_ una vez más.

Me he pasado la mayor parte de los días preguntándome qué es lo que hice, pero no encuentro respuesta. Ni siquiera estoy segura de qué fue lo que le puso así esa noche; tal vez fue el oírle a Haymitch llamarnos _amantes trágicos_ o simplemente fue el beso. Puede ser que le alterara darse cuenta que me había besado, incluso existe la posibilidad de que no quisiera hacerlo; después de todo ha pasado los últimos meses creyendo que voy a acabar con su vida cuando él no esté mirando.

He intentado continuar con el trabajo del libro de plantas pero me resulta imposible sin los dibujos de Peeta, la hoja con la Caléndula a medio pintar sigue intacta esperando que alguien venga a acabarla; alguien que claramente no soy yo. Mi teléfono ha sonado más de lo habitual, debido a que, con gran esfuerzo, contesté una llamada del doctor Aurelius. Sonaba encantado, y a la vez aliviado de que hubiera decidido atender. No tuvimos ningún tipo de sesión, ni nada parecido. Se limitó a preguntar sobre mi salud, y dijo que no tenía que decir nada por el momento. También me dijo que llamaría en la semana para que tuvieramos una sesión de verdad y de alguna manera le contesté que me parecía bien. Pero ahora no quiero responder; no me siento segura hablando con él. La única persona a lo que siempre consigo contarle mis problemas está encerrado en su casa evitándome.

He estado la mayor parte del día sentada sola en mi sala de estar, jugando con mi cabello enmarañado. Intento hacerme la trenza una y otra vez pero tengo los mechones tan enredados que me resulta imposible avanzar más allá de la mitad y termino deshaciendo todo el progreso y comienzo de nuevo. Ni siquiera necesito trenzarme el cabello, podría dejarlo tal como está pero soy conciente de que estoy haciendo esto más como una medida para mantenerme ocupada que otra cosa.

Buttercup da vueltas por la sala, arañando algunos muebles; debería regañarlo para que no lo haga pero tampoco me interesa. Es raro verle por aquí, usualmente desaparece algunos días y no sé donde se mete hasta que de pronto vuelve sin hacer ruido. Siempre hace lo mismo, regresa y se sienta fuera de la habitación de Prim, como si esperara que en su ausencia ella hubiera vuelto y le fuera a abrir la puerta. Envidio su determinación, me gustaría vivir cada día con la esperanza de que va a volver.

Los dedos se me enredan en el cabello así que me rindo y desisto de trenzarlo. En su lugar le dejo caer por los hombros, rebelde y horrible. Tengo las puntas quemadas, mi equipo de preparación entraría en colapso nervioso si me vieran así.

Me quedo inmóvil ahí, mirando al animal de hocico aplastado frente a mí que está mordiendo y arañando la pata de la mesa de centro.

—Eres horrendo. —le digo, y me pongo en pie. Mis piernas se mueven con paso firme hacia la puerta de salida de la casa, dispuesta a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Me siento en la entrada y mi vista no puede evitar clavarse al frente, justo a la casa de Peeta. Podría estar observándome ahora, a través de las cortinas. Ha pasado tantos años viéndome en secreto que eso no sería algo nuevo para él. Por el lateral de la casa están las prímulas en honor a mi hermana, perfectamente cuidadas ahora que sé como hacerlo. Paso mucho tiempo con ellas, arrancando los hierbajos que puedan hacerles daños, regándolas o a veces incluso hablándoles. Aunque nunca les hablo delante de Peeta; no por miedo a que crea que estoy más demente de lo que debería, sino porque es algo que se ha convertido en un momento privado para mí. Es mi lugar especial para honrar a Prim, velarla, o simplemente pensar en ella; cuido a esas flores como si fuera parte de mi propia hermana. Hoy no tengo necesidad de ofrecerles ningún cuidado así que me he quedado sin actividades. Antes hubiera ido a cazar para matar el tiempo, pero mi ansia de sujetar el arco se ha ido esfumando. Normalmente Peeta estaría conmigo ahora dentro de mi casa, charlando, haciéndome compañía, pero me he pasado los últimos días de esta manera. Dando tumbos por la casa incapaz de llenar las horas hasta que Sae viene a preparar la cena y luego me voy a dormir sin más remedio que sucumbir ante las pesadillas que me acechan cada noche al cerrar los ojos.

—Eh, preciosa. —oigo esa voz y veo a Haymitch avanzar hacia mi casa. No se le ve borracho, así que supongo que se ha acabado todo su suministro de licor una vez más. — ¿A qué se debe el milagro de verte fuera de tu casa?

Muy gracioso.

—¿Debería hacerte la misma pregunta?

—Esos malditos gansos me tienen harto, tenía que salir.

—¿Gansos?— pregunto, no tenía idea de que tuviera animales en su casa.

—Sí —afirma, parándose con las manos en los bolsillos —. Los tengo para mantenerme sobrio.

—¿Está funcionando?

—Hago lo que puedo. — se limita a contestar. No se le puede exigir más, ha pasado años ahogándose en alcohol, el sólo hecho de que tenga los gansos es un buen comienzo. —Iba de camino al pueblo, ¿vienes?

No he ido al pueblo desde hace ya muchas semanas. Peeta ha intentado convencerme un montón de veces pero siempre me niego. He estado tan cómoda con su compañía dentro de la casa que lo que sucediera afuera me tenía sin cuidado. Ahora no tengo excusas para no ir, así que acepto.

—¿Has visto al chico?—pregunta mientras hacemos nuestro camino fuera de la Aldea de los Vencedores. Niego con la cabeza, me gustaría reprocharle por darme la idea de dejarle solo.

—Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. No lo he visto en toda la semana.

—¿Le has visitado?

—No —respondo —. No creo que tenga ganas de verme, ya hubiera venido a mi casa.

—Siento decirte esto preciosa, pero tú también podrías poner un poco de tu parte.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto, ahora ligeramente ofendida.

—Te estás quedando de brazos cruzados mientras que el chico se encierra. ¿Qué te impide caminar hasta su casa? Por la manera en que se estaban pasando saliva el otro día supuse que ya se habían reconciliado.

—¡No nos estábamos pasando saliva! —le digo, asqueada por el comentario. —Y no tengo por qué buscarlo, ¡él se fue corriendo no yo!

—Y yo no te vi correr detrás de él.

—¡Pero si tú mismo me dijiste que no lo hiciera! —exploto.

—¿Y desde cuando sigues ordenes? Eres Katniss Everdeen, la chica que siempre hace lo contrario de lo que le ordenan. —contesta Haymitch, con tono burlón. — De hecho me sorprendió que no salieras por la puerta enseguida siguiéndolo, en su lugar te quedaste sentada ahí como si nada sucediera. Llegué a pensar que estabas enferma.

—Esto es tu culpa. —murmuro entre dientes.

Haymitch suelta una carcajada. Su risa se me mete tan profundo en los oídos que me retumba la cabeza y tengo ganas de golpearlo.

—Qué graciosa. —dice pasándome un brazo por los hombros, yo me alejo de él de inmediato enfadada por estarse riendo de mí y asqueada a la vez por el olor a licor que proviene de él. Haymitch puede estar sobrio y seguir oliendo mal de todas formas. —¿Recuerdas la vez que te dije que no merecías a Peeta?

—Cómo olvidarlo…—comento, cruzándome de brazos.

—Pues sigo manteniendo mi postura sobre eso. —responde — El pobre muchacho se merece a una persona que se preocupe por él, que le de el mismo cariño que él es capaz de entregar.

—Yo sí me preocupo por él. —digo, de pronto a la defensiva.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —dice él, usando aquel tono burlón que tanto detesto. — Es curioso que lo digas considerando que le has dejado solo toda una semana.

—¡Yo no le he dejado, él me ha dejado a mí!

—No todo es sobre ti, preciosa. Con un poco de suerte Peeta se encontrará a una chica que si le quiera lo suficiente.

No sé porqué pero pensar en eso me molesta. No me gusta la idea de imaginar a Peeta con una chica, besándola, abrazándola, compartiendo la cama de la misma manera en que ambos lo hacíamos para dormir.

—¿Te has quedado callada de pronto? —pregunta.

—Cierra el pico, Haymitch. —lo corto.

No volvemos a decir palabra hasta que llegamos a la plaza del pueblo. Verla me causa un muy mal recuerdo; Gale con las muñecas esposadas al poste de madera y Thread dándole latigazos por haber aparecido con ese pavo salvaje. Sin embargo la plaza ahora se ve mucho más colorida, han plantado distintas flores, abundan los puestos comerciantes y se ven niños jugando despreocupadamente. Es algo que nunca pensé ver en el Distrito 12.

—Iré al Quemador, ¿vas a venir? —pregunta Haymitch a mis espaldas, yo niego con la cabeza y le oigo despedirse entonces. Tengo ganas de dar una vuelta por el pueblo, sólo para ver cuantas cosas diferentes se pueden apreciar.

Lo primero que noto es que el Edificio de Justicia ha sido pintado y de hecho ahora luce mucho más atractivo para la vista que antes. Podría hasta decirse que la nueva apariencia permite dejar atrás todas las cosas que se vivieron en aquel edificio; niños inscribiendo sus nombres más veces para los Juegos a cambio de teselas, las despedidas de cientos de familias de sus miembros que eran elegidos como tributos. Todo eso ya se ha quedado atrás.

Camino alrededor mirando, aún se ven casas en el suelo pero otras ya han sido reconstruidas y algunas otras aún están en proceso de reparación. La Veta ya no parece ser un lugar sumido en la miseria, se pueden ver familias habitando casas de manera normal, e incluso feliz. Prácticamente todas las casas de la Veta fueron arrasadas por el bombardeo, pero ahora parece ser que todas se han puesto de pie otra vez; incluida la mía. Me sorprende ver mi antiguo hogar de pie otra vez, ya que la última vez que vi el terreno era sólo un montón de escombros y cenizas. Sin embargo noto que al parecer está vacía, lo que es extraño considerando que las casas aledañas ya están siendo usadas.

—¡Hola Katniss! — de pronto veo a Thom aparecer de entre una de las casas en plena construcción, la última vez que le vi fue el día que Peeta tuvo el episodio en la panadería.

—Hola.

—Tiempo sin verte, ¿cómo has estado?

Normalmente uno contesta a esa pregunta con un '_muy bien, ¿qué tal tú?_' pero eso no me queda a mí.

—Lo usual. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Ocupado. Hay muchas cosas que reconstruir en el pueblo, pero todo va bien. —dice sonriendo. —¿Qué tal está Peeta? No le he visto tampoco.

—Está bien. —digo, pese a que puede que en este momento eso sea una mentira.

—He estado esperando para verle y que me diga sobre lo de la panadería.

—¿Le han hecho algo al terreno?

—No, el terreno sigue igual. No vamos a mover nada sin consentimiento de Peeta. Es su terreno ahora,

—El doctor que nos controla a ambos le ha prohibido acercarse al terreno — le cuento.

—Eso es malo, —dice Thom pasándose una mano por el cabello. —Peeta se veía entusiasmado.

—Lo sé. Sólo te lo digo para que sepas porque no lo has visto mucho, el tema le ha dejado un poco decepcionado. Verás, yo quiero que recupere la panadería pero su salud mental es lo primordial aquí.

—Por supuesto. —coincide él. —Cuando quieran levantarla no duden en avisarme, tenemos un gran grupo de gente que estará encantada de ayudar.

Yo sonrío.

—Debo irme ahora.

—Yo también me voy. —digo, comenzando a alejarme.

—Dale mis saludos a Peeta, ¿sí?

—Claro —contesto. —Oh, por poco lo olvido. Quería hablarte sobre las casas de la Veta. Me he dado cuenta de que las han levantado otra vez, y parecen estar todas habitadas menos la mía.

—Sí, nadie ha querido tocarla ya que técnicamente es tuya. La mayoría de la gente que ha habitado las casas ocupa las de las familias que no volverán al Distrito o las de las familias que…bueno, ya sabes.

—Pueden utilizar la mía, es un desperdicio que esté abandonada.

—¿En serio? Eso sería genial, justamente hay una pareja que acaba de llegar al Distrito y necesita un hogar.

—Pues ahí lo tienes, dispongan de ella.

—¡Eh, Thom! —grita un muchacho, sudoroso por estar todo el día trabajando bajo el sol. De a poco el calor del verano se está haciendo presente. —¿Nos ayudas o qué?

—¡Ya voy! —le responde este, antes de voltearse hacía mí. —Ahora sí me voy, estos tipos no saben hacer nada sin mí. Que tengas un buen día, Katniss.

—Gracias, igual tú.

Me alejo de la Veta con paso lento, sintiéndome bien con la sensación de haber regalado mi antigua casa. Ahora alguien más podrá usarla, es lo mínimo que he podido hacer luego de todo lo que yo causé.

A medida que emprendo mi camino al Quemador para alcanzar a Haymitch noto con algo de recelo las miradas que la gente me clava mientras avanzo con cabeza gacha. No sé qué estarán pensando de mí aún, puede que algunos me culpen o sientan lástima por mí. Algunas señoras me miran con la boca abierta, como si luego de estar tanto tiempo confinada en mi casa, hubiesen creído que había muerto. Aunque, si lo que pensaron fue eso las comprendo; a mi también me sorprende estar viva a estas alturas.

Mis pies se detienen a unos metros de los restos de la panadería. No queda nada de ella, salvo escombros tirados por todos lados. Me duele verla así, saber que la familia de Peeta tal vez ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de huír. Todo por mi culpa. Pienso en el panadero y en su amabilidad de siempre, en el como vino a verme luego de la cosecha para regalarme galletas y como me prometió que se preocuparía de que Prim comiera. Era una gran persona, igual que su hijo. La madre de Peeta era una bruja, pero aún así no merecía morir de esta manera. Nunca conocí a sus hermanos.

Mis pies vuelven a moverse, dejando atrás la panadería; pero mis ojos se clavan a lo que hay cerca de las ruinas. Un manzano, que con la primavera ha decidido sanar de a poco sus quemaduras. Está muy dañado, y de hecho no tiene ninguna manzana, pero a pesar de eso está vivo. Sigue vivo, como la niñita de 11 años que se dejó caer contra su tronco una vez porque no tenía qué comer, que sentía el frío de la lluvia metiéndose entre sus huesos y que estaba segura de que moriría en ese instante; si no hubiera sido por el hijo menor del panadero que había salido de la panadería con un verdugón rojo en la mejilla y dos hogazas ennegrecidas de pan.

Mis pisadas continúan su camino hacia el Quemador, donde me gano más miradas curiosas. Trato de no prestar atención a todos los ojos que siento tras mi espalda, pero es una sensación incomoda. Durante los últimos meses he tenido suficientes miradas encima, no quiero más.

Encuentro a Haymitch sentado en el puesto de Sae la Grasienta, comiendo algo de un cuenco. Ella parece alegrarse al verme fuera de la casa y me ofrece de inmediato algo de comer. No tengo apetito, pero ya que ella se ha encargado de alimentarme a cambio de nada le compro algo de todas maneras. Sae me da un cuenco con estofado de pollo, y decido que me gusta. No se compara con el estofado de cordero que comíamos en el Capitolio, pero está bueno. No contribuyo mucho a la conversación que se está llevando a cabo, me limito a responder con _si _y _no._

—¿Te gustaría llevarle un poco a Peeta? —pregunta Sae, después de un rato cuando ya estoy a punto de acabarme mi cuenco. Puedo sentir como Haymitch contiene las ganas de reírse a mi lado.

—Para que le lleve comida al chico tendría que primero decidirse a acercarse a su casa.

—Cierra la boca. —le digo.

—Oh vaya, vaya. El Sinsajo se ha enojado.

—Y no me llames así. —agrego dándole una mirada asesina. Sólo suavizo mi rostro para girarme hacia Sae, que nos mira confundida a ambos. — No sé si eso sea buena idea, no creo que Peeta quiera verme de momento.

—Tonterías. —responde ella, le veo mover las manos a la velocidad de la luz llenando un cuenco con el mismo estofado que acabo de terminarme. Luego le pone otro cuenco encima, actuando de tapa para que no se voltee y lo guarda con cuidado en una vieja bolsa de tela. —¿Por qué no habría de querer verte?

—Bueno, eso es lo que supongo —digo. —. No ha mostrado interés en aparecerse en mi casa.

—Querida, te voy a dar un consejo. No trates de comprender a los hombres, son criaturas muy extrañas.

—Se supone que las mujeres son las extrañas, no nosotros. —comenta Haymitch, mientras se traga su segundo cuenco de estofado.

—No le hagas caso. —me dice Sae, dándome la bolsa con la comida. Luego hace un gesto con las arrugadas manos, invitándome a retirarme. —Anda, ve con Peeta.

No encuentro más opción que hacer lo que me dicen, así que camino de vuelta a la Aldea de los Vencedores, sujetando con fuerza la bolsa para evitar que se voltee. Para cuando he llegado al parque que adorna la Aldea noto que me sudan las manos, aunque no creo que sea por el calor que transmite el cuenco. No he hablado con Peeta desde lo que sucedió con el beso, y no tengo idea de cómo aparecerme en su casa. ¿Debería entrar como él lo hace siempre en la mía? ¿Debería tocar la puerta? Tal vez podría dejar la comida en su entrada, llamar y correr a esconderme. Así ninguno de nosotros tendría que acomplejarse la vida. Pero ya es tarde, porque mi mente registra que estoy de pue frente a su puerta y que ya he llamado. Tengo el pulso tan agitado que siento los latidos en la misma garganta, y mis manos sujetan de manera rígida la bolsa. Sin embargo, nadie contesta.

Pruebo otra vez, y llamo ahora un poco más fuerte por si no me ha oído. Puede estar en el baño, dándose una ducha lo que le impediría escuchar el sonido de la puerta. Pero Peeta no aparece, y de pronto los nervios son sustituidos por miedo. ¿Qué tal si le ha pasado algo?

Mi mano olvida las formalidades y encuentra la perilla de la puerta enseguida, dejándome entrar en la casa. Parece vacía, aunque claro, nuestras casas son todo lo contrario a parecer un lugar habitado.

—¿Peeta?— llamo, insegura. Estoy deseando con todas mis fuerzas que responda.

Mis pies me dirigen a la cocina, pero no le encuentro. Dejo la comida sobre el mesón y me limpio el sudor de las manos en los pantalones antes de llamarle otra vez, un poco más alto.

Pero no hay respuesta, no hay ningún sonido en la casa. Nada que indique que esté aquí.

Camino despacio hasta la sala de estar, preguntándome si salió y está en el pueblo ahora. Pero es poco probable ya que le hubiera visto de alguna u otra manera.

Entonces me detengo en seco al verlo. Sentado en una esquina de la sala está Peeta mirando la pared con manos aferradas a su cabello, cabeza gacha y un temblor que desde donde estoy parada puedo ver en sus músculos.

—¿Peeta? —hablo con cautela, sabiendo que estoy en una situación riesgosa. Sé lo fuerte y peligroso que puede resultar Peeta bajo un episodio. Lo último que quiero es asustarlo y provocar que me ataque. Él no contesta, pero veo sus manos apretarse aún más a sus mechones rubios. Podría estarse arrancando el cabello ahora mismo y él no lo notaría. —Peeta, escucha. Todo está bien, tú estás bien.

No recibo respuesta, así que me acerco a paso lento sin hacer ruido. Trato de mantener la guardia alta por si decide saltar sobre mí, pero no lo hace. Sé queda inmóvil, con el temblor de sus músculos haciéndose cada vez más evidente.

—Estoy aquí contigo, todo está bien. Háblame por favor. —insisto. Ahora estoy a menos de un metro de él, y cualquier tipo de miedo que haya sentido ha sido reemplazado con preocupación. No quiero verlo así.

Me agacho con cuidado para quedar a su altura, tengo su espalda en frente y puedo decir que sabe donde estoy porque su cuerpo tiembla cada vez más y sus mechones sufren por la presión que está haciendo en ellos. Lentamente, sin dejar de observar sus reacciones, me aferro a él. Cruzo mis brazos alrededor de su estomago, por lo que ahora estoy abrazada a su espalda. Su respiración se hace más agitada ahora, puedo sentir lo duros que se han puesto sus músculos bajo su ropa, pero no le suelto. Me quedo inmóvil en esa posición por lo que parecen horas, hasta que siento como su respiración comienza a normalizarse y su cuerpo empieza a relajarse bajo mi tacto.

—¿Peeta?

—Estás aquí. ¿Real o no?

Contengo una sonrisa al escuchar su pregunta y le abrazo un poco más fuerte antes de responderle.

—Real.

* * *

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO :D**

_**SI DEJAS REVIEW FINNICK APARECERÁ MÁGICAMENTE DESNUDO :D **_


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO :) COMO SIEMPRE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS FAVS, FOLLOWS Y LOS HERMOSOS REVIEWS. ME HACEN MUY FELIZ, HACEN QUE ME DEN MÁS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR.**

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE PERTENECE A LA MAGNIFICA SUZANNE COLLINS.**_

* * *

Capitulo 11:

Peeta está con la espalda contra la pared ahora, ha logrado zafarse de mi abrazo y se ha alejado rápido de mí; encerrándose en su pequeña burbuja en el rincón. La acción me ha dejado confundida.

—No real. No real. No real. —repite como una mantra; sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. —Katniss no está aquí. No está aquí. No real.

Sus manos vuelan de nuevo hacia su cabeza dispuestas a arrancarse el cabello de nuevo, mientras oigo sus sollozos retumbar por la silenciosa casa.

—Estoy aquí, Peeta. —insisto. No vuelvo a acercarme, así que me quedo arrodillada en el mismo lugar que él estaba antes. —Mírame.

—¡No real! —grita él, ahora tapándose los oídos. —Katniss me odia. No está aquí.

—Yo no te odio…—digo, tratando de sonar calmada pese a que siento la sal de mis propias lágrimas en la boca. ¿Por qué cree que le odio?

—Katniss me ha abandonado porque me odia. ¡Por eso no está aquí!

¿Le he abandonado? Oh Dios…por supuesto que lo he hecho. Luego de todas las tardes en que Peeta se ha presentado para hacerme compañía y sacarme de mi estado vegetal le he dejado aquí solo sin más. Le he abandonado incluso contra la promesa que me había hecho a mi misma de no volver a fallarle; se supone que intentaría recuperar al antiguo Peeta y aquí estoy otra vez, dándome cuenta del error que he cometido. Nada de lo que hago resulta bien.

En este momento me encantaría ser un avox; tener la lengua cortada ser incapaz de hablar, tener eso en mi favor para no poder dar explicaciones. Aunque, de todos modos, parezco serlo. Mis labios no son capaces de articular una palabra, ninguna frase para pedir perdón; porque creo que en realidad sé que esto va más haya de un simple perdón.

—Peeta, estoy aquí. —digo, casi suplicante por encontrar una reacción en su rostro pero sólo veo pánico. Me observa con sus ojos de pupilas dilatadas, pero a la vez no me ve; me gustaría saber que está sucediendo dentro de su mente. ¿Me está viendo como el muto que el Capitolio le metió en la cabeza o es algo diferente?

—¡Cállate! —me grita una vez más, con un tono entre desesperación y tortura. —¡Katniss no está aquí!

Hallo la manera de arrastrarme hasta él, pese a que sé que en una situación así debería darle espacio; pero no puedo permitir que continúe en ese estado. Peeta intenta alejarse de mí, pegándose lo que más puede a la pared como si deseara atravesarla con su propio cuerpo, pero termina dándose cuenta de que no tiene escapatoria y se limita a sujetarse las piernas contra el pecho. El gesto me recuerda a la posición que tomaría un niño pequeño, e inevitablemente también me recuerda a mí cuando me escondía en mi armario y Peeta iba en mi rescate para sacarme de ahí.

Peeta clava sus atormentados ojos en mí, el precioso azul ha sido reemplazado por un negro casi total. Su respiración es tan agitada que cualquiera diría que le falta el aire, pero aún así no me ha atacado; incluso sabiendo que este es un muy buen momento para intentar matarme. Abre la boca un poco, creo para gritarme otra cosa, pero no tiene tiempo antes de que presione mis labios contra los suyos. El cuerpo de Peeta comienza a temblar por completo, tal como lo hizo en el Capitolio; la demencia y la similitud de la situación me hace imaginar que estamos de nuevo en la guerra, como si al abrir los ojos fuéramos a tener la misma conversación sobre como no puedo matarlo. Sin embargo, eso no sucede y mi boca no abandona la suya como debería haber pasado; en su lugar Peeta parece retomar la calma y siento como su mano viaja hasta la parte trasera de mi nuca para atraerme más hacia él, mientras sus labios comienzan a acariciar los míos suavemente. Mi boca se deja guiar por la suya al cabo de algunos segundos de duda, rendida por la sensación de volver a besarlo. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que lo besé, sin contar el beso en el Capitolio para calmarlo y el que Haymitch interrumpió en mi casa.

Estamos completamente solos, nos estamos besando y lo peor de todo es que en realidad me agrada. No siento el mismo tipo de hambre que sentí en la playa o en la cueva, pero lo que sé es que siento una especie de calor dentro de mi pecho, algo que me provoca ganas de sonreír. Peeta es el primero en romper el beso, se aleja despacio antes de abrir los ojos para mirarme de nuevo; sus pupilas han vuelto a la normalidad y sus ojos vuelven a tener ese tan azul tan bonito como el de un cielo despejado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunta.

—Estaba preocupada por ti. —digo, pese a que luego de alejarme una semana completa eso suene bastante cínico.

Peeta se queda unos segundos en silencio antes de preguntar.

—Acabas de besarme. ¿Real o no?

—Real. —contesto. Él me mira como si debiera darle una explicación por eso. —Estabas en medio de un episodio, no se me ocurrió que más hacer.

—No vas a terminar de jugar conmigo nunca, ¿cierto? —esto no lo está diciendo dentro de un episodio. Este es sólo Peeta hablándome de verdad. —Si me odias sólo dímelo y lo entenderé, no es necesario que sigas jugando con todo esto.

—No te odio…

—¿Ah no? —pregunta, su rostro llenándose de dolor. —Lo lamento, entonces debo estarme volviendo loco. Creo que me he imaginado pasar toda la semana solo aquí, esperando que tú vinieras.

—Peeta…—intento decirle.

—Nunca me ha importado ser dejado de lado, puedo vivir con ello. Ya he pasado por eso, pero tenía la mísera esperanza de que tú vendrías porque me dijiste que éramos _amigos_. Sé que me pasé de la raya al besarte ese día, pero fue un impulso. Y luego cuando Haymitch dijo eso de los _trágicos amantes del Distrito 12_ sentí como si todo volviera a ser igual que antes, que aún estábamos fingiendo todo, que tú no querías estar obligada a estar a mi lado y me encerré aquí. Luego me dije a mí mismo que seguramente tú te acercarías y me dirías que no estabas enfadada pero como no viniste supuse que en realidad me odiabas. Me he pasado la mayor parte de los días atrapado en episodios donde lo único que sé es que me has abandonado. Y ahora vienes y me besas con la excusa de que sólo querías sacarme del episodio. Eso es cruel, Katniss; es como si sólo fueras a besarme si ves que me estoy volviendo loco, prefiero quedarme en el episodio a que me estés besando para obligarme a reaccionar.

Eso se parece a lo que Gale me dijo una vez, que sólo lo besaba porque sufría. Sin embargo, sé que no es lo mismo con Peeta. Nunca lo besaría por sentir lástima, si es eso lo que está sintiendo.

—Lo lamento…—digo, pese a que las palabras suenan huecas. ¿Qué otra cosa podría decir?

—No tienes que disculparte. —contesta, encogiéndose de hombros. —Tal vez es mi culpa…tal vez no hice lo correcto, y no debí volver.

Intento imaginarme un mundo donde Peeta no hubiera regresado al Distrito 12 y la idea me parece aterrorizante. Si él no hubiera vuelto probablemente estaría igual o peor aún de lo que estaba justo antes de que él regresara. Incluso suena un poco duro mientras mi mente lo piensa, pero es verdad. _No estaría viva ahora mismo._ Posiblemente mi desequilibrado estado mental me hubiera llevado a una muerte inminente. Después de todo, no me quedaba nada más en este lugar.

—Hiciste lo correcto. —consigo soltar. —No es tu culpa, es la mía. Soy demasiado egoísta, yo estaba en casa pensando que tú te habías alejado de mí, ni siquiera se me cruzó por la mente acercarme yo a ti.

—No debí haberte besado para empezar. Tomé ventaja de la situación, quería…—intenta explicar, haciendo un gesto vago con la mano como si intentara buscar las palabras correctas. —No lo sé, supongo que quería probar y tratar de recordar.

—¿Recordar qué?—pregunto.

—El como se sentía besarte antes de la tortura.

Por alguna razón me sonrojo al oír eso.

—¿Funcionó?

—No lo sé, tampoco tengo algún recuerdo como para compararlo.

Me gustaría preguntarle sobre el beso que acaba de ocurrir pero soy demasiado vergonzosa para preguntar por algo así.

—Peeta nosotros somos…

—Amigos, lo sé. —dice él. —No volverá a ocurrir, lo juro.

_Amigos_, claro. Asiento levemente, tratando de evitar fijar mi mirada en su boca; es como si aún sintiera el cosquilleo de sentir sus labios acariciando los míos. Pero no puedo permitirme pensar así, él mismo lo ha dicho. Somos _amigos_ y eso no volverá a suceder. Debo alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente,

—¿Podemos hacer de cuentas que lo que ha pasado esta última semana no ha sucedido y volver a ser como antes?

—Me parece bien.

No pongo resistencia cuando encuentro sus brazos rodeándome y atrayéndome hacia él. Respondo a su abrazo de manera natural, dejándolo obtener su momento de paz luego de haber estado toda la semana esperando por mí.

Luego de ayudar a Peeta a ponerse de pie lo dirijo a la cocina y lo obligo a comer el estofado que Sae la Grasienta me ha dado para él. Mi preocupación por sacarlo del episodio no me permitió ver lo demacrado que se ve en realidad, como las bolsas que tiene bajo los ojos.

Luego de que se haya acabado la comida nos sentamos en su sala de estar y nos quedamos así por lo que parece una eternidad, Peeta enciende el fuego de la chimenea e intenta crear un poco de conversación como siempre, pero el silencio prevalece la mayor parte del tiempo. Y me siento cómoda así, atrapados nuevamente en nuestro reconfortante silencio que nos hace sentir acompañados. Por primera vez en toda una semana vuelvo a sentir que no estoy sola.

Ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando se hace de noche, hasta que mi vista se dirige a las ventanas sólo para comprobar que afuera está oscuro.

—Se está haciendo tarde, debería irme a casa. Es hora de dormir. —le digo a Peeta, poniéndome en pie.

—Sí…yo haré lo mismo.

—¿Hasta mañana?

—Claro.

Dirijo mis pisadas hacia la salida de la casa, contando los pasos que separan mi cuerpo de la puerta de entrada, _Ya son sólo 10, 9, 8, 7, 6…_

—¿Katniss?— me llama Peeta otra vez, me volteo sólo a unos pasos de la puerta; él sigue sentado ahí, mordiéndose el labio como si estuviera considerando lo que va a preguntar. —¿Te quedarías a dormir aquí?

No estoy segura de qué se supone que debo responder. Parte de mí quiere aceptar de inmediato, y la otra, la parte razonable, me dice que los _amigos_ no duermen juntos. Pero, ¿qué se yo de amigos? El único que alguna vez tuve está ahora en el Distrito 2 alejado posiblemente para siempre de mí. Además, Peeta y yo dormimos juntos una infinidad de veces como amigos, supongo que su propuesta no es del todo descabellada.

—¿Dormir aquí?—pregunto, pese a que escuché perfectamente.

—Sí. No quiero incomodarte, pero dormiría mejor esta noche si te quedaras.

_Yo también dormiría mejor. _

No tengo el corazón para negarme a lo que Peeta me está pidiendo, menos luego de saber lo que ha pasado esta última semana por mi culpa: así que acepto.

Subimos a su habitación en silencio, y me ofrece una de sus camisetas y pantalones para dormir. Me meto en el baño de manera rápida y me desvisto para colocarme el pijama; me observo a mi misma en el espejo un segundo, contemplando a la delgada chica que me mira de vuelta. No estoy segura, pero creo que no he logrado subir mucho de peso. La camiseta y el pantalón me quedan gigantes, pero me las arreglo para que el pantalón no se me caiga. Cuando vuelvo a la habitación encuentro a Peeta ya cambiado y metido en la cama, ha apartado las mantas de mi lado y me observa de manera cautelosa, como si estuviera esperando que saliera corriendo de la casa. Dejo mi ropa doblada y ordenada sobre una silla solitaria junto a la ventana abierta y me meto a la cama antes de que pueda cambiar de opinión.

Al principio no sé que posición adoptar, me debato entre la posibilidad de simplemente usar mi lado de la cama o darle la espalda a Peeta; pero finalmente mis instintos actúan de manera natural. Mi cuerpo se acerca al de Peeta y me permito usar su pecho de almohada, escuchando el rítmico sonido de sus latidos. Cierro los ojos, y me concentro en eso; en la secuencia de los latidos de su corazón y en los míos, que sorprendentemente laten en sincronía. Los brazos de Peeta me rodean y me mantienen cautiva en esa posición, y me siento tan relajada que sé que esta noche podré dormir sin interrupciones.

—Buenas noches, Katniss.

—Buenas noches, Peeta.

Afuera se escucha un suave cántico, algo que me hace sonreír a través de mi aletargamiento; son pájaros cantando. Pero no cualquier pájaros, son Sinsajos. ¿Quién ha dejado la ventana abierta de mi habitación? Intento acomodarme un poco en la cama, solo para descubrir que hay alguien debajo de mí. Es entonces cuando registro los brazos rodeándome, una mano posada en mi espalda dibujando pequeños círculos. Abro los ojos de golpe para comprobar que estoy recostada sobre el pecho de Peeta, levanto un poco la cabeza para que mi mirada se encuentre con sus ojos azules, que esta mañana parecen ser aún más brillantes que de costumbre.

—No has tenido pesadillas. —me dice.

—¿Tú? —pregunto.

Él niega con la cabeza antes de sonreírme, una sonrisa tan dulce que de pronto me encuentro a mí misma sonriendo con él.

—¿Tienes hambre?

No quiero levantarme, estoy cómoda aquí. En momentos como estos es cuando odio el lado protector de Peeta.

—¿Cuál es el punto de preguntarme? Me darás de comer de todas maneras.

Peeta se ríe, y se revuelve un poco para intentar salir de la cama. Me quito de su pecho a regañadientes, conteniendo las ganas de decirle que se quede aquí un poco más. Le observo sentarse en la orilla de la cama, donde se coloca la pierna artificial antes de levantarse. Peeta atrapa mi mirada fijada en el lugar donde se conecta la prótesis y su pierna amputada.

—Tú me cortaste la pierna. ¿Real o no?

—No real, los médicos en el Capitolio la amputaron porque no encontraban manera de salvarla.

—Lo sabía.

—¿En serio?

—Bueno, al menos tenía la leve certeza de que no me harías daño, y el recuerdo se veía brillante.

Después de decir eso desaparece de la habitación dejándome sola.

Me cuesta un poco más de lo pensado salir de la cama, principalmente porque me hallo a mí misma enterrando la cabeza en las almohadas para absorver el aroma de Peeta de ellas. Me dirijo al baño para tratar de desenmarañarme el cabello un poco, al menos peinarmelo con los dedos para estar un poco más presentable. Me lavo la cara con un poco de agua fría y eso me quita la mirada perezosa que mi otro yo estaba reflejando en el espejo. Luego aún con su ropa bajo las escaleras para encontrarme con Peeta en la cocina.

—Esta mañana no me he levantado a hornear por tu culpa. —me dice, con tono juguetón.

—¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que te la estés dando de perezoso?

—Intenté levantarme un par de veces, pero cada vez que lo intentaba te ponías rígida y no podía salir de la cama.

Me sonrojo, pese a que no sé porqué.

—Eso te pasa por pedirme que duerma aquí.

—Valió la pena. —sonríe.

Me siento a la mesa mientras observo como va de un lado para otro, me ofrezco a ayudar pero se niega por lo que me quedo ahí sin hacer nada.

Peeta me pone un plato de huevos y panceta justo en frente de mí, un poco más grande de lo que debería ser. Lo miro para preguntarle porque mi plato tiene más comida que el de él, pero me calla antes de decir algo.

—No me mires así, tienes que comer.

Y lo hago, me como hasta el último trozo de carne mientras Peeta me vigila. Me siento como una niña pequeña de pronto.

—¿Has ido al bosque? —pregunta, mientras retira los platos y los lleva al fregadero para lavarlos.

—No.

—Es una lástima, quería pedirte si podías traer algo para la cena. No me acostumbro a la carne de la carnicería, es mejor la tuya.

El escuchar que alguien me pide carne despierta mis ganas de correr hacia el bosque. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ahora el ansía de sumergirme entre los árboles y tomar mi arco hace que me piquen las manos de anticipación.

—Lo haré. —le digo, de pronto sonriendo como idiota. —Te traeré algo.

—Excelente, —contesta Peeta, parece contento. — luego podríamos cenar juntos, ¿te parece?

—Claro.

Decido irme a casa luego de un rato, dispuesta a prepararme para salir al bosque. Me doy una ducha, y me lavo el cabello hasta dejarlo lo más empapado que puedo. Me visto con ropas limpias tan rápido que parece que fuera a costarme la vida, me calzo las botas me trenzo el cabello aún húmedo con mayor facilidad que el día anterior y me coloco la chaqueta vieja de mi padre. Mis piernas parecen moverse de manera autónoma, siguiendo el camino que ellas ya conocen tan bien. Para cuando llego a la pradera evito bordeando el lugar donde habían hecho el hoyo que funcionó como fosa común para todas las personas que murieron por mi culpa. El lugar está claramente marcado por la falta de hierba. Sigo mi camino hasta el lugar donde siempre entro, espero un momento como de costumbre, pese a que la alambrada no está electrificada; costumbres son costumbres. Una vez del otro lado voy directa al tronco hueco donde dejé mi arco y el carcaj la última vez. Vuelvo a tocarlos con cuidado, como si mis manos necesitaran adaptarse de nuevo a sus formas; me echo el carcaj al hombro y sujeto el arco con determinación, sintiéndome segura con él en la mano. Paso la siguiente hora disparando a árboles cercanos y otros más lejanos sólo para acostumbrarme a disparar de nuevo. Mis tiros son torpes y fallo la mayoría de ellos, por lo que me frustro y decido empezar a buscar alguna presa.

Paso todo el día en el bosque, pero no logro nada. Veo uno que otro conejo y alguna ardilla pero mis tiros no son capaces de herir a ninguno; escapan de mí burlándose por mi incapacidad para tirar derecho. Ya es de tarde cuando me doy cuenta de que no tengo nada y debo volver a casa, pronto se hará oscuro y yo me convertiré en la presa perfecta para las criaturas del bosque que dan paseos de noche.

No me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando hasta que siento las mejillas mojadas, y las lagrimas se me meten en la boca.

Hago mi camino de vuelta, volviendo a dejar mis cosas en el tronco; aunque dudo que vuelva a verlas. Creo que está claro que ahora ya ni siquiera sirvo para hacer la única cosa que sentía como mía.

Regreso al pueblo con cabeza gacha, ignorando las miradas de las personas que me ven y se preguntan porqué estoy llorando. Debo recordarme a mi misma que ellos saben que lloro porque estoy loca.

Llego a la entrada de la casa de Peeta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, golpeo lo más fuerte que puedo con mi tembloroso cuerpo. Él no demora en abrir la puerta.

—Ya llegaste. —dice sonriendo, pero su sonrisa desaparece al verme llorando. —Katniss, ¿qué sucede?

No contesto, en su lugar me acerco a él y entierro mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello atrayéndolo hacia mí mientras sollozo. Peeta me abraza de vuelta, susurrando cosas tranquilizadoras en mi oído. Se aparta de mí solo un poco para quitarme las lágrimas de los ojos con sus manos.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta preocupado. —¿Te hiciste daño?

Niego con la cabeza, tratando de encontrar aire para hablar.

—Soy un desastre…—consigo decir entre sollozos. —No he podido…

—Katniss respira, ¿no has podido qué?

—Cazar…—suelto sollozando de nuevo, —No puedo cazar, he estado todo el día tratando y no puedo. No puedo disparar derecho.

—¿Por eso estás llorando? —pregunta. —Katniss eso es normal, has pasado semanas alejada de los bosques. Es normal que estés fuera de práctica, ya verás que a medida que vayas más seguido lograrás ponerte en forma de nuevo.

—No he traído nada para la cena. —digo, ocupando mis propias manos para apartar las últimas lágrimas antes de calmarme un poco. Él tiene razón, estoy fuera de práctica. Eso es todo.

—Eso es lo de menos. —contesta él, luego me toma de la mano y me lleva hasta la cocina. —¿Quieres ayudarme a hornear?

—¿Yo? —pregunto.

—Tú.

Me encojo de hombros como respuesta y observo a Peeta sacar un libro pequeño de un cajón; es un libro viejo y maltratado, lo hojeo un poco y me doy cuenta de que son recetas, con varios tipos de pan, pasteles y más cosas para hornear.

—Elige algo.

Estoy a punto de elegir los panecillos de queso cuando me detengo en una página en especial. Un pan que conozco muy bien.

—Este. —digo señalando el pan con pasas y nueces. —Me gustaría probarlo cuando no está quemado.

—Estupenda elección.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPITULO. **

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO. **

_**FINNICK EN CALZONES PARA LOS QUE DEJEN REVIEW XD**_


End file.
